BaHacked Revamped
by Norykoi
Summary: Keyla is a  girl with some bad habits. She heard of the yugioh seris from her sis but knows little about it, so when she ends up in battle city she a little more than confused, and to top it off her bad habits have caught the intrest of Bakura. Rewite!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I look rich to you? I don't own yugioh charters.

Okay my loyal follower's I have decided to revise this story, the old one just felt to under detailed, any way I would like to leave reviews. I crave them, and it not nice not to give a hard working author no food for thought, so please review. *on hands and knees begging.*

Chapter One: Hacked

Bored, I am so fucking bored, ugh I really need to hack something, instead I'm stuck listen to my little sister and her friend arguing over which Yugioh character is better. I seriously need to hack something, soon, maybe the pentagon.

"Hey sis, you listening?" My sister asked waving her hand in front of my face. Listing, did I look like I was listing? That would be a big fat no.

"No," I replied simply. Aw look she's glaring at me. Why if it isn't the cutest thing I have ever seen. I defiantly need to hack something, and soon if the way my fingers are twitching are any indications. You see I have a bit of an addiction, obsession, whatever it's called. I like to hack things, and the harder they are the better, for me that is. Incidentally I have not hacked anything in over a month. Well to be more accurate, my mom caught me, and I've been banned from my precious Delilah for a month. Yes, I named my laptop. Don't judge me!

"You're suffering withdrawal aren't you?" She asked with an evil smirk. My fingers twitched. My sister is evil. Evil I tell you. Oh well run's in the family.

"Your older sis does drugs?" Her friend asked. What was her name again, hum let's check her wallet shall we. Ah another problem I have. I have kleptomaniac tendencies, in other words I like to steal. Kind of annoying actually, I don't mean to take anything, most of the time, it just sort of happened, but I give most things back, eventually. Okay her name is Lolana. It's too bad she doesn't have any cash.

"No, Keyla's too good to do actual drugs; she just has a couple of bad habits that can be called criminal. And sis, give Lana her wallet back."

Pff, not like I was going to keep it anyway. I handed Lolana, (man that's a funny name), her wallet back. Lolana, (I'm going to have hard time keeping a straight face every time I say or hear her name), looked at me as if I had grown a second head. It grated on my nerves for some unknown reason. Okay so that was a lie, I just didn't like her, but she didn't have to look at me like I killed her goldfish.

"What, so I have kleptomania, it a mental disorder, and I give everything back eventually." I finally yelled at her. Lied about giving everything back, I only give stuff back when I'm caught so not very often. Okay I feel much better, I stole something, and I get Delilah back today, I'll hack moms bank account in revenge, ma ha ha.

"So what did you want earlier anyway?" I asked. I'd probably regret it, but I really want to get off the subject of my, um, problems to put it simply. Don't look at me like that; I'm trying to be polite, well anyway back to the subject.

Both Lolana and my sister perked up. I almost stepped back in fear. I recognized the look's in their eyes, it's called fangirlism, and any person who like their mind how it was should stay as far away as possible, I am so going to regret asking that question. "Well, dearest sister, we want to know, in your opinion, which character is better. Bakura or Kaiba?" I hate it when I'm right. Really I do, cause the only time I'm right is when it's about something I don't like, or want to happen. In short, my life sucks!

"Can't say, don't watch Yugioh." I answered simply. Ain't that the truth, never really got into it all that much. I didn't see what the big deal was it was just another show about people saving the world by playing children's card games. Seriously how many different versions of the same plot can there be, wait don't answer that, I know I won't like the answer.

Lolana looked appalled. Then shared a glance of horror with my sister. "You DON'T watch Yugioh." She said as if I had broken some sacred rule. In her world I probably have, oh well can't change anything. And the fangirlism is back full force. If I was a normal sane person, I would be running, but guess what I'm not sane. At least I'm not according to that bitchy psychiatrist.

I gave a shrug, showing no fear at their fan girl ways, my sister just sighed. She knew I wasn't normal so it was no surprise to her. "Seriously, sis, you have got to watch at least one episode to try it out." She grumbled lightly, keeping her head turn from me.

"Fine, I'll do it after I get my precious back." I said; might as well see what all the fuss was about. My jumped when I said precious, she knew exactly what I was talking about and she honestly thought it was the weirdest thing I could do. Obviously she's never met Bill Gates, well I haven't either but that's beside's the point.

My sister glared at me as she said in a low voice. "You know it kind of freaky that you talk about your computer like that."

Lolana did a double take at my sister's words, and then looked at me as if I had grown an extra head or two. "Girl, you have some serious issues."

I titled my head back and laughed psychotically, freaking them out even more. My sister was the first to snap out of her shock used to me doing this every now and then, (as I've said before certifiably insane,) and turn to her friend. "You're just now noticing this?" She asked dryly. I laughed even harder it was just so fucking funny. No Idea why it was so funny to me just was.

The front door slammed shut, signaling that mom was home, and that I was about to get my precious back. My beautiful, lovely, wonderful, precious would be safe in my arms very soon. Revenge will be mine. I had finally stopped laughing, but I'm pretty sure my evil grin was freaking out everyone in the room, mom too, as she had just walked in.

I walked over to my mom and asked. "Can I have Delilah back now?" I was shifting back and forth on my feet in my excitement. "Please." I know I was acting like a child, but I defiantly couldn't help it.

Mom gave me an evil look then sighed. She knew how I was when I came to Delilah so I don't know why she would be surprised at the way I was acting. She reached in to her hand bag and pulled out a dark red laptop that I immediately grabbed out of mom's hands, and began snuggling it whispering my precious over and over. It must have really freaked them out because they all took a cautious step back.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Mrs. Lanka?" Lolana asked mom nervously. Yay, I was freaking out my sister best friend, oh happy day.

"Not really, but better that then the alternative." Mom said in reply. Good to know she remembers the last incident, and I was only nine too. Whoa, had it really been that long since I got in to hacking. Wow, just wow, I've been hacking high class for six year, and the authorities still haven't caught on to me, so cool. Well to me at least, to everyone else, I a nightmare.

I ran to my room leaving every one standing there dumbstruck, but I didn't care I had Delilah back. I put her down on the desk and slowly opened her lid. It was all I could do to keep myself from jumping up and down in my excitement. She was safely back in my hands. Now to hack mom's back account, and get that out of my system. I am so glad to be able to hack once again, even if it isn't at all challenged, but the thrill was there so it was still highly enjoyable compared to a bleak month where I couldn't feel the smooth keys of my precious keyboard under my fingers, it was a month of pure unadulterated torture.

Once I had hacked into her account info and copied it, and got the overall urge to hack out of my system. I then decided to see what the fuss was about with Yugioh. Really as I said earlier, children's card games.

I first looked it up the basic plot on Wikipedia as I had to make sure it was worth my time. I'm a hacker people; if it's not worth my time then they are better things for me to be doing, such as hacking the pentagon. Okay not a bad plot, and it has people with M.P.D, I do so love a good mental case, so yes over all it sound interesting, now to look up an actual episode.

I went into YouTube, and randomly click on an episode. The intro began to play, music wasn't so bad either. After a minute of it playing, the screen flickered to black. My precious! You better not have a virus. I kill whoever's filthy hands have touched you.

After the screen flickered I tried to turn off Delilah, but it wasn't working, instead a purple cloud of something began to emit from my precious. I didn't know what it was, but for a brief moment I had thought the worst. I had thought that my precious had just been fried.

The cloud began to wrap around me, and my precious, feeling my body with cold. So much un-natural cold, it felt like I was dying in a sense, then I heard a voice. A cruel horrifying voice, if I had been reasonably sane, I probably would have shit myself, that being said 'what the goddamned fuck!' "I wonder if you can change him. I doubt it, but what the god's command I shall obey for I am their loyal servant."

"Huh? Who are you?" I yelled out in angry confusion. Where ever I was sucked. It was cold, dark, but most importantly cold, too goddamned cold for a normal human to survive. I could already feel my body go numb as the it became colder. Well I only have one thing to say in the situation. "Motherfucker!"

The voice laughed harshly, "My, you are different from most other, much like the Tomb Robber, but I wonder if you will survive." I could barely hear it. That horrible voice, followed by unbearable cold. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I suddenly became so sleepy. So goddamned sleepy. This was not the way I planned to die! The darkness of unconsciousness clouded my vision. I only had one thought running through my mind before darkness took me. 'Fuck!'

I awoke in a dark, damp alley way, with my precious beside me humming as if the fog of darkness had never happened. I had no idea where I was, but I had a feeling I wasn't in Kansas anymore, figuratively speaking. Oh who the hell was I kidding, I probably wasn't even in the same dimension for goodness sake. Yes I believed in parallel worlds, I believe that people linked up to them thought dreams. That's where all the good stories came from, dreams. Boy did that drive my family crazy, and I hypostasized that my with the way of travel, the only logical conclusion was that I was in another dimension, but just to make sure…

Opening Delilah I immediately began to hack the nearest satellite to get find out my location. Didn't take as long as I thought it would, the security here sucks to say the least, and I found my current location to be Domino, Japan. Why the hell does that sound familiar, oh well no matter. It will come to me sooner or later. Now let's see if I still exist.

I then hacked into multiple data bases looking for me and my family, and what do you know, I don't fucking exist. Not that much of a surprise, but now I had another problem. I had no identity, no money, and no place to stay, well on the bright side at least I still have my precious by my side. I sat there thinking about what I should do. Well the very first thing I should secure would be some cash so…

Thank the heavens above I have kleptomania. So I scurried out of the alley, strapping my precious to my back, and carefully determining my target actually not very carefully, it just sounded better to say that. I needed money and some poor bastard was going to help me get it. I watched a couple of guys; both had some sort of gold items on their persons, so I figured they could spare bit cash for the needy. The needy being me.

I started walking toward them, my head down, now it was time to put my chronic kleptomania to work. I bumped in to an albino with brown eyes, which was unusual, but not unheard of, and I grabbed his wallet as we fell. And boy did he have a very nice chest, seriously what did he do to get abs that hard, I bet ten dollars a person could wash clothes on his stomach.

"Oupf," He groaned. Now time to see if those acting lessons paid off. Acting lessons my mom approved of at the time, at least until she realized just what I planned to do with said acting lessons, then she made me quit.

"Oh my god, are you all right? I wasn't looking where I was going. I am really, really. sorry." I quickly pulled the money out of his wallet than handing it back to them "Um I believe you drop this." I said once the money was safely in my pocket. The albino took the wallet, and helped me up, with a smile, then his eyes narrowed dangerously, before reverting back to its previous state of innocents. To be honest, that look made me want to get the hell out of doge. It told me he was dangerous, and that I had just messed with the wrong person.

"Oh, that's quite alright Miss, after all everyone makes mistakes." His voice was kind, but my danger instincts were screaming at me to run the hell away, and I was planning to do just that, as soon as he let go of my hand. "Namu, why don't you go on ahead, I just need to talk to this nice young lady."

Let me go you creepy person, not that I was going to say that out loud, that would be pushing my luck, and I have better self preservation then that. The albino's companion, a blond who was practically covered in gold jewelry, gave him a look, then smiled and walked off. He probably scared me more that the albino and that was saying something. I was scared as he maneuvered me back in to the alley where I had just appeared half an hour earlier.

"You're pretty good, if I was not a thief myself I'd have no idea you had stolen from me until it was too late." He said his entire innocent demeanor had dropped, and he looked downright terrifying. Seriously he went from I'm harmless to I'm going to kill you in two seconds flat, anyone who can do that is probably a psychopath. Which means get the hell out of dodge. Whine, beg, just do whatever it takes to get out of there.

"Please, don't kill me; I just desperately need some cash." I said still acting like a helpless little girl, hoping to weasel my way out of his wrath. I'm doing whatever it takes to get away from the sexy psychopath. I know I scared people back home, but I have nothing on this guy. He looked down right homicidal, as in he was going to kill me, and I had no intention of being his victim.

"Drop the act." He spat dryly, pushing me into the wall, behind me. Okay now that was insulting. I bet to the people look down the alley they would probable believe we were lover to impatient to make it to our homes. Regardless he insulted me. Me, the queen of cyber theft, hacking, and mind games. Who does he think he is? Wait, don't answer that, I almost forgot he was a GOD DAMNED PSYCHOPATH! I am so royally screwed.

"Fine then!" I spat at him, the venom clear in my voice. "If you knew what I was doing why did you not call me out? There was a cop only a few feet to the side of us, who would have been all too happy to take me in." This guy really scared the shit out of me, but since I had already gone and dropped my poor weakling act, I wasn't going to back down; it just wasn't in my nature. "Or by pulling me into this alley way did you intend to use my body for the carnal pleasures of flesh to punish my impertinence?" Really, was he? Because that was what the current position of his body pressed up between him and a brick wall hinted at.

His hair covered his eyes, as his shoulders began shaking, and I immediately recognized that posture for what it was. Hysterical laughter, I would know, I've scared enough people by doing just that. Then he threw is head back and laughs out loud. And if it wasn't the most horrifying laugh I'd ever heard I didn't know anything that scared me more.

I crossed my arms debating on if I should try escape while he was occupied, but reevaluate my plan once I caught a glimpse of silver from his boot. It was more than likely a knife, and he probably no how to use it. And just the thought of a knife was more than enough to freeze me in place, I wasn't just wary of knifes, I was downright terrified of them. I had always' been afraid of them, I didn't know why. There was just something about them that screamed to me. STAY THE HELL AWAY! And all that jazz.

"Oh, Ra you're an amusing mortal. I'll make you a deal, your to come with me, and pose as my girlfriend during this tournament, and I'll let you keep the cash you stole, and not send you to the s… the underworld." The guy said to me. I had no doubt in my mind that the guy was a complete nut case, but there is only a few things a person could do in a situation like, and no you don't run, that like say in please kill me mister Psychopath, I really want to die. So I took the only option left open to me.

"It a deal!" I said quickly. He maybe a psychopathic homicidal maniac that I would probably be much safer staying away from, but he's a cute psychopathic homicidal maniac who offering not to kill me in exchange for one small thing. It would be suicidal not to take the deal he offering "Oh before I forget, do you happen to know a place I can crash for free?" I asked. Hey don't look at me like that it a perfectly reasonable question, so don't laugh at me you jerk. I know he can't hear what I rambling in my head, but would it kill him not to laugh at my helplessness? Oh second thought, yes it would.

He grabbed my wrist again pulling me out of the alley with a psychotic grin on his face. Now I here's the part where I would ask the greater powers why, but that would invoke Murphy's Law, and you don't invoke Murphy's Law, its common sense people!

"Hey! You haven't answered my question." I demanded. I also came to the realization that I didn't know his name. Oh well, since I posing as his girlfriend I'll just use embarrassing endearments. Actually no I will not, because anything he does to me for that I defiantly deserve.

He gave a polite laugh, his innocent facade back up, and then answered with a smile. "You don't need to worry about that you'll be staying with me." His hand tighten painfully when he said this. Ouch, the stupid bastard! Now I'll either need to hack or steal something to calm my shot nerves. And staying with him? I should just run now, but I don't think he plans on letting go of my wrist soon, so yeah I'm stuck with the psychopath for a little while longer. Well damn!

"Oh thank you so much, you don't know how much I appreciate it." I said with a bright smile. Yes, I can do double edged comments too. So in your face albino boy. I patted Delilah reassuringly, Soon my precious, were going to hack some one bank account instead of stealing from lowlifes. And I know how to do it flawlessly too, ba ha ha. Cough. Choke. Okay no more evil laughter for me. Who takes a person who chokes on their evil laugh seriously any way? Don't judge me!

We finally arrive at a ware house after a short walk. His innocent facade had been discarded again as he kick down the door. Wow an abandon ware house hide out, now I know he's a bad guy. For the record that last remark was me being a sarcastic bitch.

"Hey! Malik, There's been a slight change in the plans." He yelled, a creepy grin, one that I happened to be quite familiar with, plastered on his face. That grin told me a lot of things, One: he was going to use me. Two: he was going to use me and Three he was going to FUCKING USE ME! I feel better now. Now where have I heard the name Malik before?

Namu, or Malik which ever his name was, look annoyed with the albino. Then he shot me a look and something glowed brightly from his pocket. I stood there like a goddamned idiot wondering what he was doing when his eyes suddenly widen, and he jumped across the room forcing me against the wall. Again. This is going to happen a lot isn't it? I mean come on, how many time could a person be pushed up against a wall in one day?

"What are you?" He snarled at me. Let's insert a blank look here. Yeah I was totally and utterly clueless.

"I was human the last time I checked. I'm also a hacker and kleptomaniac, if that's what you mean." I decided to be honest, it couldn't hurt, and if I was right about these people, I could get a job, and not have to worry about money in this world for a while. Of course just the oppisit is true too, but I doubt it, they just scream I'm going to take over the world to me, sometime I hate being me.

He started laughing like albino had earlier. Seriously what was it about me that was so funny? "I see how she can be useful, don't you agree Bakura?" I don't. Well I do, but I don't think their talking about my use of the five finger discount, or my mad computer skills… Wait did that creepy psychotic blond bastard just say Bakura?

Now I may not have watched much Yugioh at home, but I knew my sisters favorite character pretty well. Which I find really sad, but that beside the point, I have finally place why these people seem familiar. I had somehow been transported, to the world of Yugioh. Oh shit! I'm so going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay chappy two out, I do not have a solid time line fro my updates but I try to get them out as soon as possible. Thank you all. Have a nice day and please review.**_

_**Chapter Two: Cracked.**_

_**I have come to realize within the course of a day, that to put it simple, my life sucks. Why do you ask? Well, first of all, I am pulled from the comfort of my simple, and modest home with only the clothes on my back, and my precious Delilah, second, I end up interesting a psychopathic homicidal maniac with my skills in thievery, and finally I find myself the dog of said maniac if I desire to live. Oh and for the coup de grace, I am inside the world of an anime my little sister is obsessed with. Oh yeah, my life sucks. **_

_**I suppose it could be worse, and my little rant up there more than likely invoked Murphy's Law. Oh I'm screwed three ways till Sunday, and then some. Life sucks, and now I'm over it.**_

"_**So what's your name girl?" I sighed. I really didn't want to tell them my name, and I really shouldn't, but it wasn't like I existed in this world so what the heck.**_

"_**Keyla and can I go find somewhere out the way to hide until I'm needed?" Yes that would probably be the safest course of action. I ignored the looks of amusement that filtered across their faces. Of all the things to find funny! At least I have Delilah at my side to help me keep my cool, and as a bonus, I could find out who the richest man around these parts are so I can hack his back accounts. Then I could probably live comfortably for the rest of my life here. Both of the psychos' looked at me with the creepy grin. I really need to get the hell away from them, and fast.**_

_**Bakura grabbed my arm and took the knife out of his boot. I froze in terror. Oh crap! I don't want to die! Then he stabbed himself in the arm much too my eternal relief. I seriously thought he was going to stab me with that knife, not himself. Is he a masochist or something? On second thought I don't want to know.**_

"_**Now you get a choice, little thief. You can stab yourself, or I'll do it for you." I stared at him in disbelieve, self harm was not in the job description. Why did he want me to stab myself anyway, wouldn't that be counterproductive. There was also the fact that I was deathly afraid of knifes. How my smart mouth managed to overcome my fears, I will never know.**_

"_**Why? Cause I really don't feel like stabbing myself without a good reason and you commanding me to doesn't qualify as a good reason." I should have stopped at why, I really should have, it would have been less painful. Malik was smirking, as he plucked the knife(a very sharp one at that,) out of Bakura's hand. Bakura looked annoyed, I had a feeling he didn't like Malik taking what was his, but said nothing as Malik approached me with a sadistic gleam in his eye. I eyed the knife wearily, as Malik replied. "It part of the plan to infiltrate a group of people. The story is that I save you from a gang." I tried to back away but, Bakura still held me in place, how he did that with a bleeding arm I will never know. When my plan to doge got shot down I did the only thing left available. I begged.**_

"_**Wouldn't it be more believable if I was only busied, and played the part of the concerned girlfriend?!" I yelled hysterically. As I said earlier I hate knifes, they need to stay away from me, I willing to take a beating to keep that knife away from me.**_

_**Bakura put his hand up to stop Malik, then held out his hand in a hand it here motion. Malik gave me a small glare, as I ducked behind Bakura whom had finally let me go. Malik scared me damn it, at least Bakura, on second thought Bakura scares me too, but less than Malik. Malik handed Bakura the knife with a pout, then another wicked gleam entered his eyes. This does not bode well for me. I mean seriously what kind of person enjoys beating defenseless little girls to a pulp? Okay so I'm not either of those, but that's beside the point.**_

"_**Concerned girlfriend huh?" Bakura asked pulling me back in front of him and turning me to face Malik, his hands clamped firmly on my shoulders holding me in place. His breath tickled my ear send shivers up my spine when he spoke "You should have taking the choice of getting stabbed by the knife; I believe Malik is going to enjoy his self." Fuck! This is going to hurt! God damn it!**_

_**And what do you know, I was right. Yes that was a sarcastic comment seeing as I was sporting a bunch of fresh bruise, a split lip, and a black eye, and I still preferred that over the knife. I helped Malik support Bakura. Is the group we're trying to infiltrate that stupid? A little stab in the arm is not going to knock someone like Bakura out. Well maybe if an artery was hit, then he'd just be dead due to blood loss.**_

"_**Ryou! What happened? Are you Okay?" Wow, what a dumb question to ask if the subject is unconscious. **_

_**I looked in the direction the voice had come from, and shivered. Che. . . cheer . . . CHEERLEADER! Hide me! Brown hair, blue eyes, and a monstrous pink outfit told me she was indeed a cheerleader. Bakura and Malik scare me, cheerleaders terrify me although knifes are still at the top of my list of things that terrify me. It was all I could do to keep a look of fear off my face. And to make matters worse she had a posy of boy toys following her. I mean come on it just screams slut. Although by the look of them, Bakura suddenly exaggerated innocent and hurt facade on, this was the group we were supposed to infiltrate. **_

_**I feel me self losing brain cells at these people's stupidity, and not just stupid, but cheerleader as well. I held Delilah tight in my fear; she was a comfort for me in this band of Cheerleaders. At least that's what I'm going to call them. And that one dude with weird tri-colored hair, I only have one thing to say. Leather fetish much? I'm so picking his pocket later. One thing about Leather Fetish eludes me, how the hell does he look so innocent wearing that much leather?**_

"_**What happened, is he okay?" Time to put on my act. At least Leather Fetish had a bit more common sense, at least more than the cheerleader, he asked some who was conscious what happened.**_

"_**We were out on a date, when a gang of thugs in black attacked us. I was so scared, but luckily Namu here saved us." I said with crocodile tears streaming down my face. I think they are really convincing, as it is really hard to cry on demand, but I've been doing so since I was in the first grade.**_

_**By the looks on their face they weren't expecting that. Ha! Like Marik and Bakura, I do not. Like playing tricks on unsuspecting cheerleaders, I do. It's a good balance and puts me in a better mood. Oh hell I just pulled a Yoda. Still the looks on their faces was so worth it. I suddenly feel like randomly laughing, but I restrained myself. Barely.**_

"_**Joey get him to the hospital we'll catch up." The cheerleader yelled to a blonde wearing green. Joey picked up Bakura, and took off towards the Hospital. That girl got all these guys whipped, sad really they'll never be able to live productive lives. They are two kinds of men in the world, those who are whipped, and those who are not. I prefer my men to dominate me, not the other way around.**_

"_**Oh thank you, Namu. Ryou's our friend we're really glad you were there to save him." Leather Fetish said. Then he turned to me. "Hi, I'm Yugi. What's your name? I didn't know Ryou had a girlfriend." I took the opportunity present to me and made of on my earlier mental declaration. He didn't even notice I had stolen his wallet. I find his lack of notice amusing. I almost smiled which could potentially blow my cover so I quickly suppressed the urge.**_

_**I lowered my gaze, and replied in the most timid voice I could muster I was also trying not to laugh, which let me tell you was no walk in the park. "I'm Keyla, I'm kind of new and Ryou was there for me, since we both live in the same complex, he showed me around, and was always lending me a helping hand." Then I gave a pitiful look. "Will Ryou be okay?" I wonder if they will buy me act. Probably, their so fucking gullible. **_

_**The cheerleader gave me a pitying look as she held out her hand, and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Tea, and the bozo behind me is Tristan. It's very nice to meet you, and it looks like you need to go to hospital to." I didn't like the look of pity she was giving me. It made me what to give her a shiner to match mine. Well she bought my act at least, the psychopathic maniac will be so proud.**_

"_**Probably," I agree. Especially after the beating I received, I know for a fact my ribs are bruised, as it hurts to breath, but I'm not going to tell little miss cheerleader that. Though I supposed since he used the gold rod thing they could be broken. Oh yeah better act like a worried girl friend first. "But I want to check on Ryou first, he took the brunt of the attack." Wow I should so get an Oscar for my acting.**_

_**Malik was talking with Leather Fetish, and Tristan. He looked innocent, and his acting was flawless, if he hadn't beating me to a pulp, I'd have no idea that he was vying for world domination. I wonder if I should send him the evil overlord list. On second thought scratch that idea, I would like to remain breathing thank you very much. If I wasn't so sure Malik would hunt me down, and slaughter me, I would so send it to him.**_

_**World domination, not a bad idea, I had been planning on discreetly taking over the united state through hacking, and maybe starting a major company, cause I know for a fact you can't run a company without thinking of world domination. Unfortunately, thanks to my dimension jumping I couldn't do that so I had to make a plan to take over this world. **_

_**I winced as the cheerleader grabbed my arm hoarding me in the direction of Domino hospital. I was glad she missed it, but I had also missed part of the conversation, oh well none of my concern I've done enough of that for one day, and my role over for now. I took a deep breath as I turned to the cheerleader. Bad idea, if the pain that shot across my chest was any indication. I really don't like Malik, but nothing I can do about it right now, but make no mistake, I will have revenge. Oh the thing I could do to him to get him back for this pain and humiliation.**_

_**At the hospital, I discovered that my ribs weren't just bruised, but I had a cracked one as well (as I predicted) , so I got to experience the wonderful sensation known as wrapping my bruised and cracked ribs which was not a pleasant experience to say the least. The doctors were surprised I didn't have any internal bleeding. Me and them both! Malik and Bakura have left me with the perfect opportunity to escape, but where was I going to go? At least with them I had some sort of stability. I could rat them out to the cheer squad, but as much I dislike Malik and Bakura, I hate cheerleaders so much more. So what was I going to do? I took a deep breath as I made a decision.**_

_**After my own examination, and strict orders to take it easy, I was lead to Bakura's room where he appeared to be asleep. I knew he wasn't, but I couldn't say anything as he was being watched by some old guy, who had the same hair style as Leather Fetish. Which was creepy by the way, I figured they were related in some manner. I made my way to Bakura's side slipping into my concerned girl friend face.**_

"_**Oh, mister will Ryou be okay?" There that sounded concerned, and I know for a fact that he is okay, so no worries for me. Well I hope there isn't anyway. "My name's Keyla by the way." I held out my hand, then winced as he shook it. I have a cracked rib man, be gentle. He didn't know that, but did he really have to grab my hand with both of his and shook it up and down like no tomorrow. **_

"_**I'm Solomon Mouto. I didn't know Ryou had such a cute lady friend." He said jovially, then added in a serious tone. "He'll be fine, just needs a little rest." I gave a sigh, but to him it would seem like a sigh of relief, which was what I wanted.**_

"_**That a relief to hear, I was so worried. So he will have full use of his arm right, it looked pretty bad when it happened." I did in my best concerned voice. I really should get an Oscar's for all my flawless acting. Now all I need is for him to walk into my trap.**_

"_**You were there?" Bingo! Got him! The poor bastard didn't have the slightest clue.**_

"_**Well, yes it was our, fourth date; I really like him you know. We'd just came from a dinner when we were jumped by some guys in black. I got lucky, only a cracked rib." I gave him a lopsided and bitter smile. "I really thought we were going to die, especially when they pulled a knife, then this guy called Namu showed up and they ran off. I don't have a clue why they ran off I'm just glad they did, it was terrifying"**_

_**Solomon looked sympathetic, such a sucker for a good sob story, my ability to lie help a lot. I smiled brightly, putting all of my acting skills to in to the next sentence I spoke. "I think I love him, I realized this when we were attacked, when I thought we were going to die, I couldn't imagine a world without him in it." Hook. Line. Now take the rest of the …**_

"_**I'll just leave you two alone." He said. And sinker. "I'll be back in an hour or so."**_

"_**Thank you, Mr. Mouto." I gave him a smile as a sat down beside Bakura and grabbed his hand, in what would look like a comforting gesture. He the painful squeeze I received verified that he was indeed awake.**_

_**Once he left, I let go of Bakura's hand and scowled at him. "You know, I should have taken the opportunity you and Malik presented me, and escaped your grasped. It would have been so easy to walk out those doors, and never look back."**_

"_**Why didn't you?" He asked keeping his eyes closed. That was annoying I wanted him to look at me when I spoke to him.**_

_**I sighed. "I have nowhere to go, that, and the fact you would hunt me down and slaughter me. To be completely honest, I don't like you, hell I'll even go as far as to say I hate you, but as long as you and Malik are around I have some stability in this world, how long that will last no idea, but it something. Tell Malik to expect retribution, for my crack rib."**_

_**He opened his eyes looking annoyed. "You're almost useless with a cracked rib. I should let you leave my service or kill you, but I'm sure you can come up with something useful to counter that." Bastard. Well I already had the perfect thing to convince him I was still useful I knew he meant what he said about killing me. I manage to catch him off guard when I smirked.**_

"_**Well, I managed to steal Leather Fetish's wallet, when he and the cheerleader's weren't looking, with a cracked rib. As for why, he's to goody to shoe for me, bah!" He shifted his position and chuckled. I found my five finger discount funny too, seriously, how does Leather fetish not get jumped by rabid fan girls anyway, and I mean those that only want to coo over how adorable he is.**_

"_**You stole the Pharaoh's wallet. Now that's funny. I should have done that at one point." I shrugged taking out the wallet and snooping through it. I hadn't got a chance earlier, so might as well check out my spoils. Which unfortunately wasn't much. Shame, but I'll take what I can get. And what I got was about ten dollars. The buy's all that leather to look rich doesn't he, oh well should have seen it coming.**_

"_**Why do you call him Pharaoh? There must be a reason that I'm not seeing because you say it like its poison. Never mind, not my business any way." I said, I really didn't care, I was only curious, but I recognized the look in his eye, and quickly backtracked. His eyes said shut the fuck up, and don't push. We fell into a comfortable silence.**_

"_**Hey," I said to him after a few minutes when I turned on Delilah. "Do you know who the richest, person in Domino is?" He looked at me like I was crazy, but shrugged as he answered. To him I probably was, I wasn't from this world, and I wasn't going to go sprouting that fact out to anyone. I was safer being incognito, regardless of the fact that I worked for a psychopathic homicidal maniac.**_

"_**Seto Kaiba, but everyone knows that, I wonder why you don't." I heard him mummer, but I was too engrossed in hacking his bank account. I know he was looking at me like I was some sort of puzzle, and to the people of this world, I was one. No one could find anything on me, I didn't legally exist, which is kind of cool when I think about it.**_

"_**How old is he?" Again he gave me a strange look, but answered. Now I know I was freaking the Psychopath out, but in my book this was a good thing, it made me feel a little better about the beating I had received at the hands of his buddy. I was still getting revenge, no doubt about that, I just had to refine my overall plan.**_

"_**Sixteen." **_

_**Whoa, this guy has some serious security, but nothing I can't handle. It is better than the satellite I hacked into earlier, hell it was on a whole other level, but still nothing compared to the pentagon back home. Not that I had ever hacked in the first place, right I'm lying I did hack it when I need to change some records, those fools hadn't even known I had hacked the system. Now to discreetly wire some funds, have them bounce bank account randomly for two days, or until I can get to the bank. Not a fool proof plan, especially if the guy is as smart as I think he is, but that would only happen if he notices my presence on the computer server. **_

"_**What are you doing anyway?" He asked with a curious look.**_

_**I waved him off as I answered. "Just hacking the guy's bank account and randomly transferring fund, from bank to bank until I can get there, to get them."**_

"_**In other words, you just stole a bunch of money." He deadpanned shaking his head. "I'm going to sleep."**_

"_**Kay." I answered absently. Some time passed before the alarm that I had set on my computer to warn me if Solomon was heading this way form where I hacked the security cameras began to blare loudly. Aw man, time to play the concerned girl friend again. I really didn't want too either. I looked over to where Bakura was and made my way to the nice comfortable looking chair. I once again took his hand, but lean forward with my head on the bed making it look as if I had fallen asleep.**_

_**Bakura squeezed my hand almost crushing it, making me hiss in pain. Bastard! I would have squeezed right back, if I didn't know what he would do to me, would be much worse. Why did I have to pick his pocket, why? Oh well crying won't change anything, I have to play the hand I'm dealt. Even if it's the crappiest hand I've ever seen.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own any right to yugioh.

Chapter 3 Possession

I glared discreetly at Solomon. He woke me up around eleven last night, and told me to go home. And when I politely declined, insisting to stay with Bakura, he still tried to get me to leave. I almost told him I didn't have a home, but instead opted to break out in tears, and crying that I couldn't leave him alone, and that I didn't want to be alone after what happened. Of course all that movement hurt made my ribs hurt like a bitch, so the tears weren't all that fake. He bought my act, and incidentally my breakfast. Which was very good after going a day or so without any food. But still why didn't he leave well enough alone. Now I'm just pissed off.

Bakura began to moan in his sleep like he was in pain, I didn't move but Solomon did, he started shaking Bakura awake. Why he would do that I have no idea, anyway. It's better to let viscous sleeping dogs lie. Bakura woke up with his innocent facade on, and tried a few times to get Solomon to let him go. When that didn't work, the golden Egyptian whatever it was, around his neck glowed and Solomon was out cold. That right, people with the millennium items or whatever can do some sort of magic. So that means. . . Suddenly I'm really glad I didn't attempt to escape Bakura's grasp. He'd find me any way's and slowly destroy my soul, if there is one thing I know about Bakura it that you don't cross him. Ever!

He looked at me, and grabbed my wrist, making me hiss in pain. I'm sore all over damn it! "Come we're going." He all, but dragged me out the door. What was the goddamned rush, I can't read his mind goddamn it.

We left the hospital like bats out of hell, well Bakura did, I was just trying to keep up with him. I think I did a pretty good job at it too. It was only ten minutes later that he found his first victim. I say victim because that kid never stood a chance. I should feel bad about, but I'm more worried about my own skin.

I watched as he took some kid's, oh what was it called? Oh yeah, duel disk, and locator card. Which told me the kid was weak, and I didn't even play the stinking game, I mean come on, one locator card. The kid looked at me as if asking if I was going to save him. I almost snorted, looking to me as a savior, now that's funny. I freely admit that I am one selfish bitch. I won't do anything unless I will benefit me in some way.

"You're quiet today."

I snorted. Right quiet, would prefer me to be loud? "I'm thinking, trying to figure out exactly what you did, to the old man, not that I care about the old man, he annoyed me. This is purely a matter of self interest."

He laughed. Once again I seem to amuse the guy, probably the only reason he hasn't killed me yet. I stretched holding back a wince of pain watching him from a safe distance as he took another locator card and duel disk. He handed me the duel disk, which I gave a blank look. Hello girl from another world who doesn't even know the basic rules of the game.

"What do you want me to do with that?" I said pointing to the disk. If he wanted me to duel, forget it. I would lose in seconds. I'll stick to my other skills.

"You don't have a clue on how to duel nor do you have a deck do you" He once again looked annoyed, but dropped the duel disk. I smiled brightly. I love it when I manage to annoy him. Annoying people is fun, but you have to be careful when dealing with psychopaths, because they would kill you in a heartbeat, and leave you to rot.

"Not a clue, I was more focused on my hacking then learning when my sister tried to teach me." Which was true, my sister did try teach me to duel I just wasn't interested in learning, what at the time, was a useless skill to me. It's still a useless skill to me, but I'm not going to say that out loud.

He snorted, and pushed me a head of him when we entered a fog bank. A very creepy, and obviously artificial fog bank, probably some idiots trying to get some easy wins by scaring ever one. "Go act helpless, there's a couple of people up ahead that will let their guard down for a pretty girl, but don't let them touch you. No one, but me is allowed to touch you." When the hell did this guy get so damn possessive, because I would really like to know? And since when is he the only one allowed to touch me, the way I see it no one is allowed to touch me.

"Since when do I belong to you?" I demanded. He grinned showing sharper than normal canines. I shivered, can you say creepy! Who has teeth that sharp, they kind of look like a vampire fangs, and I wonder if they… bad thoughts Keyla bad thoughts.

"Since I said you do, don't disobey me or you will be punished Little Thief. Now go, before I get annoyed." He said with sadistic humor laced heavily within his voice. Now if I was smart, I would turn, run, and not look back, but I never claimed to be smart, so instead I walked strait a head, I'd had already sealed my fate at the hospital, I could never get away from him if he truly wanted to find me. That and I found myself enjoy his company, in a very small way. A very very small way. Oh who I kidding I want to jump his white ass.

I walked forward for a couple of yards, until Bakura was out of my visibility range within the fog. Stupid bastard. I hate acting helpless, it usually end up with me in pain. Extreme pain and or broken limbs. The last time I was acting helpless was to distract some boys and blue, but how was I supposed to know they were some of the corrupt ones, tried and failed to rape, and I left them in a wounded pile of flesh. I had a lot of fun that day.

"We are the ghouls; now give us your locator cards." A small insignificant insect whispered in my ear, I swear my eye twitched. I know for a fact I do not look like a duelist, so why in the hell would they think I'm one. I can't believe how stupid people can be. Wait yes I can, example a, my psychiatrist.

"Do I look like a duelist to you, I don't have locator cards, you idiots, I actually think Leather Fetish is smarter than you, and that's saying something." Now to get them really angry. "And ghouls? Really? What are you twelve?" If that doesn't get them angry then there not a lost cause, but if it does… well their better off dead, cause that kind of stupidity is going to get them killed anyway.

I had to jump back to doge, when one of the three lunged at me. Bad fucking idea! I jostled my body with that, and I hurt god damn it! Where the hell are you Bakura? Why the hell am I expecting him to save me, he's the reason I'm in this mess in the first place. I'll do what I always do and beat them up my self.

Just as I was about to jump away from another lunge, and attack, his laugh cackled through the air. I shivered, it was kind of terrifying actually, because you only heard that kind of laugh right before someone ended up dead. Bakura would do it to, kill them without a single ounce of remorse. He wasn't someone who bothered with the minor details, and he could kill them, and not leave a scrap of evidence. That was really scary to think about, he was the perfect serial killer for this day and age. I shivered again. He was going to kill those boys, I just knew it.

"Were, you perhaps trying to touch my toy?" Oh no he didn't! "Because I don't like to share. Now I'll have to hurt you, or you can give up your locator cards, and leave peacefully." Who's he trying to kid. I know he isn't going to let them leave peacefully no matter what choice he gives them. He was going to send them to their own personal hells.

Of course the ghouls as they call them self's are complete idiots, they lunged at Bakura, which of course he easily dodged, and turn their attack against them in one graceful movement. Then his millennium item began to glow, and all three were out cold, are at least it appeared that way. I think they were dead, that what he would do to them, unless he sent them to the shadow realm, and that was even worse than death. He took their locator cards from their unmoving bodies.

My throat was suddenly dry when he turned to me insanity visible within his eyes. "Remember Little Thief, your mine. You obey none, but me. You touch none, but me. Anyone who touches you will lose their soul." Then sanity was back, but the insanity still lingered in the background. To tell the truth, I think my heart stopped in that moment. I never claimed to be a saint or anything, but in that moment, when I realized how out of his mind he was, I really wanted my mom. I wanted her hug me, and tell me everything would be okay, just like she used to.

"What did you do to them, I thought you killed them?" I couldn't help but ask. Especially after that comment about people losing their souls, because that was basically sending them into a coma, not death.

A smirk crossed his face causing me to step back at the pure evil it excluded. "I've trapped their souls in to these cards. Why don't you hold on to them for me?" He handed me three cards. I almost dropped them in shock when I saw the images engraved on the cards. The three guys from earlier with the expression twisted in one of much pain and suffering.

It times like these that I realize how scary Bakura truly is, and that he's not exactly sane in the contextual use of the word. I have no room to talk, I am also certifiably insane, or so the psychiatrist says. I never liked her, but at least I was kind enough to send her a parting gift, and what did she do for me? She tried to have me institutionalized as criminally insane. I bet she still hasn't got the smell out of her room or my little present out of her apartment. I must have startled Bakura with my sudden laughing fit, but I couldn't help it, just the thought of the look on the bitches face when my present was unveiled. I wish is could had seen it.

"What wrong with you now, Little Thief?" He asked tonelessly, but I could sense his curiosity. Don't ask me how I knew he was curious, I just knew, and that was all there was to it.

I started laughing harder. I am so screwed up, maybe that why I actually chose to stay with him instead of escaping, even though I knew I would be safer away from him. Because we were similar in personality, because to be truthful I am lonely, and I know once he claims something, he won't let go until he has sucked it dry. He'll use me until there is nothing left, but I wouldn't be alone.

I know exactly what he will do to me when I out live my usefulness, but he not just using me, I'm using him too. It's a mutual parasitic relationship, we're going to use each other until one of us becomes obsolete, which will more than likely be me (I'm only mortal after all), and left to die a lonely and bitter death. So knowing that, why would I stay with him? Because the moment I leave without his consent, he'll hunt me down, and slaughter me, and if I'm entirely truthful with myself I want to stay, I want to be used.

"Just fond memories, of someone suffering." I finally answered his earlier question. Fond memories indeed, I wonder if she took my advice to check into the nearest mental hospital. Probably not.

"Who did you torture?" He laughed, sending shivers down my spine. Did I mention his evil laugh was turn on. Well if I hadn't earlier I have now.

"Just my stupid psychiatrist. The bitch didn't know when to quit." I said with a fond smile on my face, as I remembered the good old days. Ah I miss torturing that bitch, oh well I had the last laugh. Ma ha ha. Yesss! I didn't choke on my evil laughter.

"Come on, we're going to be late, I still got a tournament to win." I shrugged following him out of the fog bank, and put the three cards he gave me earlier in to my pocket. I should be concerned that I don't care about what he did to them, it's the decent human thing to do, but I'm not a decent person I have never been a decent person, and I will never be a decent person. In fact I want to learn how he did it. I want to learn how to steal souls.

"Is it possible for someone like me to learn how to trap souls? It seems like fun." I asked. Please say yes, please say yes. My inner pleas went unanswered.

"No." Damn it! I wanted to learn how to steal souls, it's not fair! Okay so I'm throwing a mental temper tantrum, it not like I'm actually doing anything, but staring at Bakura sadly. I really want to know how to steal souls. "Now come on, I don't want to miss the finals."

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled. This was going to be a long boring day. I signed earning an annoyed glare from Bakura.

It was a long walk to the spot of the tournaments finals, and let me tell you I was bored out of my skull, Bakura was way too focused on actually getting there to actually talk to me. Well at least he was until I started singing. Then he threatened to send my soul to the shadow realm. Of course I have no idea what the shadow realm was, although Bakura was very informative about why I should fear it. Sounded like hell to me, but I wasn't one to fear hell, I was one who would try to overthrow the current ruler, anyways I got a little off subject. The shadow realm is hell, and Bakura's the devil.

So if Bakura's the devil what am I? At this point in the game, I don't particularly care as long as I can stay alive, but I wouldn't mind be the devil's queen. Even the lord of evil needs a lady to warm his bed.

Bakura slipped into his innocent facade, and motion for me to do the same. I think I'm going to be sick; I have to be nice to goody two shoes. I despise acting nice, and I'm not sure despise accurately describes my utter hatred of nice. I'm partly glad I'm not alone in this particular torture. As I know from my observances that Bakura doesn't like being nice either, and only does so to further his plans. What his plans are… don't take my word for it, but I'd have to say world domination, and revenge. Yeah he seems the revenge type.

The cheer squad seemed shocked at our arrival, and was that a flipping blimp behind them, now that's cool. What I like blimps, Hitler used them to bomb his enemies, and it worked. Wonder who the guy, in that monstrous white trench coats is? Well whoever he is, he is in serious need of fashion advice. I mean seriously can you say coat tails of doom?

"Ryou, Keyla should you two be out of the hospital?" The cheerleader asked. I will not strangle, I will not destroy, I will not do anything to blow my cover.

My fingers twitched, as I smiled cheerfully. It was only my internal monologue that kept me from strangling miss pinky. She was just so pink, and cheerful. She was clearly asking me to kill her. Slowly, painfully, and I REALLY WANT TO KILL THE CHEERLEADER.

Bakura smiled innocently, and held up his duel disk. "Well, I'd have trouble competing is I stayed in the hospital, besides I'm fine now, and Keyla's only here because I don't want to let her out of my sight after what happened." He lied, quiet convincingly I might add.

"I don't know, I still think you should have stayed until you were better." Leather Fetish said sincerely. It made my skin crawl, I just didn't like him, and I had no clue why. No matter, it's probably my female intuition.

"Don't worry about it. Me, and Ryou will be fine." I said in what I thought was an innocent voice. "Besides, I want to watch my boyfriend win." I added with a smirk. The cheer squad blanched, it felt good to cause some chaos.

"Were going on inside, Okay guys?" Bakura said with a smile. As we advanced up the ramp some guy (security) tried to stop me from entering with Bakura, but then this little kid whom I learned was called Mokuba, got the guy to let me on, nice kid. I smiled at him, probably one of the few genuine smiles I ever gave. What can I say, I like kids. I used baby-sit some younger kids, but mom put her foot down when she found out I was teaching them some the finer things in life. I don't know what she had against me teaching them the wonders of the five finger discount, and how to bounce bank accounts. I thought it was a good thing.

Mokuba gave Bakura a key card and a map which I promptly took and led us to the room designated on the map. The blimp is a freaking maze. Luckily, it's not as much as a maze as my last high school. I'm serious the school was so multidirectional that I got lost no less than six time on the first day of classes. Well I also have a horrible sense of direction, but I'm going to blame the school, and not my own short comings.

Once we entered the room Bakura scowled, and I shudder. "I don't know how much longer I can act like a goody two shoe, before I snap." I told him bluntly. I wanted to scrub myself clean of goody two shoes, and the only way to do that was to pick a pointless fight, and I would have if it hadn't been for the fact that I didn't want to go to the shadow real at this time.

"It doesn't matter Little Thief, soon we will end this farce, but first, why did you smile at the Kaiba brat?" Okay, why the hell is he so damn possessive, and jealous, can't forget jealous?

"He's a kid; I like kids, there just so darn impressionable." I said innocently knowing he was annoyed. I don't have a death wish, I'm just bored out of my mind, and this is fun.

"In other words, you like teaching the younger generation your skills; it gives you a feeling of power. But Little Thief, you have no power anymore you are mine! " He snapped at me. Well there goes my fun.

I was frustrated, and angry when I yelled out my next sentence. Which I really should have kept to myself, but I let my mouth run away from my mind. "Why are you so damn, possessive, it not like I'm your actual girlfriend or anything, and we don't exactly like each other. Hell I be out of here if I thought I could escape you, and I wouldn't look back!" As you can see, it is clear that I have a death wish; why else would I be so reckless with my words.

His actual reaction scared me more that if he would have sent me to the shadow realm or even just hurt me. He let his gaze scan my body before slamming me against the wall, (which hurt by the way) and grinned showing his razor sharp teeth right before he bit down on my neck. What was a god damned vampire. He pierced the skin allowing blood to flow freely, (which is very bad for me.) Then he brought bloody lips to mine and whispered.

"I don't have to like you. You don't have to like me. You are mine no matter what. Your body is mine, your mind is mine, but most importantly your soul is mine!" Then he kissed me letting me taste my own blood. It lasted all of ten seconds before he dropped me like a sack of potatoes, and walked in to the bathroom. I slid down the wall, confused as hell until it hit me what this entire scene was about. Dominance. In his world I was his to do as he pleased. I was his little toy, and he wasn't going to share. He planned on using me in more way then I first believed. Very well, if that how he wants to play it. Bring it on Bakura; I'm not going to break anytime soon.

Noriykoi: I want to say right here, and now that Bakura is not in love with Keyla as of yet. At this point in the story he is obsessed with her because she is a lot like him, but she is also a bit different. He also lust after her body, as she is attractive to him. The last scene was nothing more than a mixture of lust, and a power play for any who have questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Yugioh except my oc Keyla

Chapter Four: Blood and Loyalties

Bakura's an evil bastard; it's a well known fact. What people seem to forget is no matter how much of an evil bastard he is, he is first, and foremost, male. This means of course that like every other male on the planet, he too succumbs to the needs of flesh. This of course means me, as I am the closes female to him, and he finds me somewhat tolerable.

Now then, I am taking bets on how long it will take Bakura to jump me. For those looking at me in disbelief please keep in mind that Bakura _**Is**_ a sexually repressed (no sex for five thousand years people,) male in the company of the opposite sex, and that he has already expressed sexual interest. I have fucking bit mark on my neck to testify that fact. Not that I didn't like it because being bitten is a bit of a turn on for me.

Okay, now that I'm done ranting about Bakura's caveman ways, I can focus on more important things, such as how I am going to get him back for the bite mark he left on my shoulder, and the fact that he stole my first kiss. Okay so I don't mind the fact that he bit me as much as I'm making it out to be, but the fact that the asshole stole my first kiss is another matter all together. I still have the taste of blood in my mouth, and my neck has yet to stop bleeding. In fact it's staining my shirt. Well that's just the icing on the big chocolate cake.

"BAKURA! My shirt is ruined you asshole!" I yelled at him trough the bathroom door. I could swear I heard snickering, before the door opened revealing a smirking Bakura. He was enjoying my suffering, the bastard, but I will have my revenge. Someday.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" He mocked me, and I hissed at him like an angry cat. "Aw is the little kitty mad?" He patted my head. I should not have hissed, but it's an involuntary reflex when I'm mad.

"Well unless, you want the cheer squad asking questions, you might want find me a new shirt, and maybe a first aid kit. Cause I am losing quite a bit of blood. Well maybe not that much, but you can never tell with the human body." I snapped at him. Hey why is there two of him? One is more than enough to keep me on my toes.

He suddenly looked alarmed. "You haven't stopped bleeding yet? Shit!" Then he dragged me into the bathroom, jostling my injuries (not that he care), and began to thoroughly examine the bite mark. He began cleaning around the bite, before putting a sealant on it. "I didn't pierce your artery, but I apparently bit too deep, but you will be fine in a bit." Right fine, if I was any one else those words would probably be true.

"I still need a shirt, and why are there two of you?" I was seeing double, meaning I had lost too much blood. Well too much for me, as I am anemic. I hate being anemic, and I hate the taste of iron supplements. Yes I am complaining about the taste of fuck iron supplements, get over it

"Oh, never mind. I just need some iron supplements. I'm anemic you see." I giggled drunkenly as the room began to spin. Bakura's angry, yet strangely worried face was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness. I would have preferred to have stayed conscious, who knows what the psychopath would do to me as I slept?

"Thank you for the iron supplements, Keyla hadn't realized she forgotten them until she cut herself." Bakura's innocent voice filter through my semiconscious state. I shivered, how long had I been out, and why was I cold?

"She passed out didn't she?" Mokuba's voice rang trough the air, it was kind of pleasant, but that more than likely because he's a kid. I want to corrupt him but Bakura won't let me! It's not fair! Ow my head hurts.

I lifted my hands to my temples in an attempt to quell my throbbing headache. Of course it let the covers which I was under slide low revealing the fact that I was without a shirt. I bolted up surprising the three people at the door. I glanced around the room, and was relieved to find Delilah was setting on a nearby table. Then finally taking notice of my state of undressed I wrapped my arms around my upper body. Don't look at me like that, Delilah's much more important than my modesty.

"Oh, my f-ing head. What happened to me?" I whispered before glaring at the people who were staring at me from the door. Thank goodness I still have my ribs wrapped or I would be on a murderous rampage. I want to torture some poor unfortunate soul! It's a great stress reliever.

"From what Ryou told us, you tripped, and cut your shoulder on a sharp edge in the bathroom. Then you passed out from minor blood loss." The cheerleader said. "He also stated you were in need of a shirt, and I happened to have a few spares that might fit you." Why Bakura? Why did you inflict the horror of the cheerleader on me? I bet its punishment. You stupid bastard!

"That's very kind of you Tea, thank you." I said, giving the group my best innocent smile. I need to throw up, acting nice, blag! I hate acting nice! Tea handed me a blue button up shirt that actually looked a little big. I can't help it I'm short damn it, seriously Tea towers over me by half a fucking foot, but that nothing compared to Bakura's full foot, and he shorter than the average male. I'm fucking four foot fucking nine.

I took the shirt, and gave the two boy's a pointed look, which immediately had them tripping over each other as they left the room, the door closing with a click. I know Bakura was just playing his part, but man that was funny. The only thing that would be funnier was if he randomly started sing 'I'm too sexy.' Now to deal with the cheerleader.

The shirt was a little big, but I liked it, it covered the bandaged mark on my neck. After I finished getting dressed, Tea handed me the bottle of iron supplements. Oh joy.

"Hey, Tea could you get me a glass of water, these things are awful on the stomach otherwise." I told her.

She hadn't appeared to have heard me as she was twisting her hand, and looking nervously around the room. She obviously had something on her mind. "What's wrong?" I asked, a little louder than I had my last sentence.

She jumped, and hesitantly replied. "Has Bakura ever seemed different to you, personality wise?" Why would she ask me that unless she had been exposed to his true nature? I had to carefully mold my answer.

"No, not in the time I've known him. Why do you ask?" That should throw her off both our scents for the time being, but not as long as I would like. "Now, can you get me a glass of water so I can take my supplements, wouldn't want me to pass out again, now would we?" I joked. She hid her lingering nervousness with a fake smile as she went to get me a glass of water. "Sure, do you want me to call Ryou back in too?"

"I would appreciate it." Yeah, like I would appreciate a broken finger. I will refrain from right out attacking the bastard this time, but if he bites me again all bets are off. Seriously why the hell did he break skin in the first place when we're supposed to be acting like fucking saints? It makes people like Tea suspicious. Tea returned with the glass of water, while Bakura opened the door in a seemingly timid manner. Yeah right he is so pissed right now.

I took the glass and popped the pills, couldn't the people who make these things add some kind of artificial flavor, because I really don't care much for the taste of iron. I made a face that I figured I could get away with. I'm really not liking this place, since arriving here almost three days ago I have got beaten to a pulp, which resulted in a cracked rib, bit, and I have had to take disgusting iron supplements, not to mention I haven't ate anything in a while. I'm hungry and want food, what does Bakura run on? The sun?

"Are you feeling any better, Keyla?" Bakura asked in a kind voice. No I'm not, but that's not what you want the cheerleader to hear. I noted in the back of my mind that Mokuba was nowhere in sight. I wanted to corrupt him too.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now!" I exclaimed with a smile. "But, I'm going to take a nap; I need all the sleep I can get after all. Helps the supplements work." I made a show of snuggling in to the cover. Attempting to get Tea to leave. And it worked too, my acting skills are the bomb.

"Well then, I better go check on the guys, I'll see you two when the duels start." She said as she walked out the door. I waited for the lock click, before I turn to glare at Bakura.

"Why the hell did you break the skin when you bit me? Especially if we're supposed to be acting like god damned saints. The fucking cheerleader suspicious" I hissed at him.

He leaned in towards my face until our noses were almost touching. I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my cheeks. "It was a reminder, besides they will know soon enough, I trust you threw her off the scent?" He said grabbing a handful of my hair, forcing my head back so I looked him in the eyes. He was breathing on me too, and boy did his breath stink.

"Yeah, although I don't think she was entirely convinced." He looked annoyed, as he let go of my hair. He got a gleam in his eyes that spelled trouble for me. I garbed the glass of water and took a drink, I could still taste the god damned supplements

.

"Have you lain with a man before?" His question came out of left field. I choked on my drink, and gave him a 'what the hell' look. To make matters worse he said it with a straight face. Does he have no shame? Right I forgot, he's a man, seriously is all they think about sex?

"What the hell! Why do you need to know that?" I nearly yelled, another blush spreading across my face. Why did he want to know, unless he wanted to use me in some ritual or. . . Male pride. I sighed. I really hate the way my mind works some times. I can be just as much a pervert as a healthy male. Sad really.

He smirked. "Your reaction tells me all I need to know." Then under his breath he mumbled so low I almost missed it, I would have if I didn't have such good hearing. "That's good."

"What's good?" I asked catching him off guard; he hadn't expected me to be able to hear his last sentence. I barely managed to keep a smirk off my face as a slight blush spread across his nose for a brief moment. I made the Master of the Shadows aka The Bastard blush, I felt proud of myself. Then something occurred to me. Something that had me blanching at the two of us in disbelief. Were we flirting with each other? Now I'm not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to this type of situation, but I know some of the signs. I think.

Now when I say flirting, I don't mean in the traditional sense of getting a significant other or that the people are love. No this kind of flirting much more dangerous, whoever succumbs first, will not be happily in love, no this flirting is all about the carnal desires of man and of women. And I'm not sure I'll win this battle, for number of reasons, number one being that I actually like Bakura, even if I won't admit it out loud, and number two being that this man is a psychopath, who will do whatever it take to achieve his goals. Actually I don't think I'll lose, I know I will. I'm weak in the knees when it comes to those bad boy types.

Bakura glared at me, before smirking. I just know he's going to say something to get me going. I think he enjoys seeing me worked up. He clicked his teeth together as if scolding a child. "Keyla, Keyla, Keyla. Whatever am I going to do with you? Asking questions, that are better left unanswered."

I felt a shiver go up my spine. I was suddenly very afraid, as he hauled me out of the bed by my arm. When would I learn to keep my mouth shut? "I know," He said, red eyes sparkling with his intentions, and they were not going to be pleasant for me at least.. He began unbuttoning my shirt till it was left hanging open. At first I thought he was going to molest me, and I thought about running, but I was too terrified to move. That wasn't his intent as he took his millennium item and held it against my chest. The five prongs that usually dangled loosely embedded them self deep in to the skin under my breast. It hurt like a mother fucker, and it felt like my skin was on fire

"Does it hurt?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

I tried to hold whimper in my throat. Of course it hurt. I basically got stabbed in the chest. He looked positively gleeful as he let the item twist deeper in to my flesh, burning the wound so it wouldn't bleed. He didn't want me to pass out because of blood loss again. I didn't want to admit that it actually hurt, to do so would be admitting weakness, and I couldn't be weak, but…

"Yes, it hurts." I said giving in. What was the use in dragging out the pain?

"Pain is pleasure Little Thief. It's good to know you're not completely immune to the millennium items, now let's see if I can get a peek inside your mind." He said as he laid us down on the bed, his arms tight around my waist, crushing me against his chest. Then everything went hazy.

I don't remember falling asleep, only that I must have, as I woke up alone in the room. My shirt had been re-buttoned, and my bandages changed. I briefly wondered how much time had passed since I was knocked out, but I figured it couldn't have been too long. I was of course proved wrong when the cheer squad burst in the room carrying an unconscious Bakura. Why was he unconscious? Did he lose?

Tea burst in the room behind the two boys who were carrying him; she walked right past them to me, pulled the collar of the shirt down and ripped off the bandage, showing the bite mark for all to see. I jerked back in surprise, but Tea stopped me by pulling me into a hug. She ignored the two boys as they laid Bakura on the bed beside me.

"You lied to me!" She growled. "But I understand why. I should have pulled the truth out of you in the first place, instead of letting him continue to hurt you. He had to have done more after I left."

I was lost, and it must have showed on my face, because the cheerleader began to explain. Not that she did a spectacular job, but I got the gist of what she was trying to say.

"Yugi forced, Bakura to reveal himself, during they're duel, and when he won he sent Bakura to the shadow realm. Ryou should be back in control when he wakes up, Bakura can't control Ryou's body without the ring nearby, and the ring has disappeared. So you two won't have to worry, well for the time being the ring always seems to find its way back to Ryou."

My mind was blank for a few moments until I remembered what I had read on the Wikipedia page. So Bakura was the dark side of the personality, and acted like the host to fool the cheer squad. I guess I'll get to know the host, while Bakura away. Because I know he will be back. I held back a shiver, he the kind of being that lets nothing stand in his way, which is why I don't plan to get in his way, I would like to survive a little while longer. I might as well put on my act, no use giving up the fact I'm not who I say I am just yet. Plus Bakura would make my life hell, well more so than it already is.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, but he threatened me, and he always knows." I gave a fake shiver of fear. "He scares me, but I still like him." I think I got my point across.

"Was he the one who left those bruises on you?" Joey asked. What did I know about Joey besides his name? Nothing much. Well I knew he was an idiot, but that's just what I think.

I shook my head looking pitiful. "No, but he held me while this guy in a black robe did, said I deserved it, I almost ran when we were at the hospital, but I couldn't leave him."

Tristan looked at me with a pity. I hate pity, I don't need anyone's pity. "You should have ran. No one would have blamed you."

I scrunched my face into what I thought was a desperate look while rocking back and forth my arms wrapped around me. "He would find me, he always find me, besides I love him. I can't leave him. He needs me." I knew the way I worded those sentences would brand me a lost cause with Stockholm syndrome. That was a plan, that way they'd never expect the true me, if I ever revealed myself any way. Which I more than likely wouldn't, let them think I was a helpless little girl stuck under Bakura's control, it would just make their reactions all the more sweeter.

Tea sighed giving me a pitying look. I knew what she was thinking, she was thinking to a least try and rehabilitate me, but I didn't plan on leaving Bakura's presences' anytime soon. I have to have my revenge after all. That and it was over all safer for me. Wow ain't that an oxymoron.

"Let's go guys there is nothing we can do for her right now, beside Joey and Malik's duel is going to start soon. We don't want to miss it." Then they were gone. Good riddance, I say.

Stupid cheer squad, they're too naïve. It going to get them killed. Well it not like I care, there in my way at worse, and nuisances at best. Those types of people always are, they think there always right, that they can do no wrong, and that anyone who is forced to break a law or two to survive are in the wrong, and need to be rehabilitated, to be brutally honest those type of people disgust me. It also one of the reasons I like Bakura, he's not fake, he does things because someone has to do them, or because he wants to. He doesn't let society shape, instead he goes against the mode, and that make him real.

Bakura isn't a descent person, but he real. And I just realized I described the man of my dreams. I need Delilah, so I can hack something, maybe the security cameras in this place so I can see what going on outside. I looked at Bakura who was sleeping peacefully, and smiled bitterly. I don't love him, but I could probably grow to giving enough time. And I have nothing else in this world. Bakura's is sadly a pillar of stability for me, and for that he has my loyalties. However reluctant I may be about it.

"Wake soon, Bakura. My Lord." With that I slid out of the bed, and went to the desk that held Delilah. It was time to do some serious research on this world if I was to help him farther his goals. I hate research!

Noriykoi: another thing to state is that Keyla does have a mild version of Stockholm syndrome, which is why she was so quick to give her loyalties to Bakura. And don't think that just because she gave her loyalties means she's going to sit back and be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Top of Form

Noriykoi: Sorry I took so long, but I have to spend most of my free time searching for a job. Enjoy chapter five revamped.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Yugioh

Chapter Five: Host

Now I know I said I like the dark side of Bakura, and I do, but his host is so adorable. He's like a little kid, and it is my duty as an older female role model to teach him the finer things in life (I doubt I'm actually older than him, but that is besides the point). I'd wager Bakura has already tried and failed, he just doesn't have the patients to deal with changing the impressionables line of thought.

When Ryou woke up, it was all I could do to keep from laughing and letting out a fan girl squeal at the cuteness; it's almost hard to believe he shared a body with Bakura. I mean Bakura get's the act down pretty good, but he's got nothing on the real thing, why can't the cheer squad tell them apart, I mean come on it is ridiculously easy. The first thing Ryou did upon waking was look at me, blink twice, and tilt his head to the side. It was absolutely adorable! Then he asked me where he was. Still so cute. Must resist urge to squeal.

"Hi my names Keyla, we haven't actually met, but everyone believes me to be your girl friend." I said with a straight face. The blush that spread across his face was amusing. If that was anything compared to what Bakura saw every time he made me blushed, I can understand why he was so amused with me.

Ryou look timid for a moment, before a look of determination entered his eyes. Must resist urge to squeal. I repeated in my head. "Why would they believe that?"

"Because me and your darker half have them thinking we are." My eyes narrowed. I hate that I have to scare him, but it's necessary. Mine and Bakura's cover can not be blown if I want to live. "You will not tell them otherwise. In fact you will follow the story that I'm new in town, and that you helped me out in a tight spot. When asked how many dates we been on, the answer is four. It is alright to claim some ignorance on my life, as the also believe Bakura to be abusive to me when he takes control of your body. Is that understood?"

He gulped and nodded, the fear in his eyes were obvious.

"Good well get along just fine then." I smiled at him, and held my hand out to him. He gave me a suspicious look before reluctantly taking the offered hand. He didn't trust me, which was a good thing. It meant he wasn't hopeless wimp.

"Why are you helping him?" He asked as he stood, heading towards the mini fridge in the room. I gathered he was hungry, after all I hadn't seen Bakura eat anything since I arrived. I would thing that after five thousand years he would savor the taste of food, after all you never know how good you've got it until simple comforts are gone. Right Ryou's still talking to me. I attempted to focus my attention on Ryou. "Most people would be too afraid to."

He's innocent, and honest, that's a rare combination in the modern world, and once again adorable. He's not fake either, I am kind of glad; it reminds me of my sister. I felt something wet on my face, as my vision blurred. Was I crying? I haven't cried in a long time, but I miss my family, my mother, and my sister Kina, something I had a hard time believing. I mean how can you miss someone you don't even like. Do they miss me? I wondered. Have they even noticed I'm gone? Are the celebrating my disappearance. Mourning it? I was such a trouble maker. I guess the saying is true, you never know what you've got till it's gone. I know I didn't.

I broke down into sobs as the possibility that I would never see my family again hit me. I was alone in this world; Bakura didn't count because he wasn't here at the moment. I didn't truly exist in this world I was just thrown here with no explanation, other than it was the order of the gods. Why was I brought here anyway? I don't see how I would fit into some gods plans for the world. Do I have an actual purpose here, or am I here for divine beings amusement? I briefly remember cold and something about the will of the gods, and darkness, and that was it. I was, for the first time in my life, at a loss of what to do. To be frank, it sucked.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ryou's soft voice and gentle hand on my shoulder brought me out of my dark thoughts. "He's really hurt you haven't he?" Boy does he have the wrong impression. Bakura had nothing to do with my break down. Well not much anyway.

"No, I'm not alright, and it has nothing to do with Bakura. I don't know if I will ever see my family again, and it really just hit me." I said softly. I felt weak for allowing myself to break down like this, but the tears wouldn't stop. I wish they would stop; Bakura would never let me live it down.

"Why would you realize that fact when we were talking about Bakura?" His voice was still soft, but I felt the undertone of annoyance. It made me smile through my tears, because it meant I could teach him how not to be walked all over. It would be nice to teach someone to follow in my footsteps. Corrupting the innocent is so fun. You start small and work your way up, and eventually there worse than the master, it's always a beautiful sight.

"You reminded me of my younger sister for a moment. And everything else just followed." I answered his question honestly.

"Oh." He said a look of understanding and sadness flashed across his face. Does he have a sister? "I know the feeling, but we can't dwell on the past. We can only look towards the future." Well that answere's my question. He HAD a sister, and now she is out of his reach, and its an open wound. Proably infected too.

"I help Bakura because he's real as in he doesn't act like some he isn't to be like or something of that nature. Yes he pretends to be someone he not at times, but he has a definite goal in mind, and plans how he's going to get there accordingly. I don't know what that goal is, and it maybe the end of life on this earth as we know it, but he is a pillar of stability for me." I said. I wasn't originally going to tell him the reason I was helping Bakura, but he managed to gain my respect. "And it's fun to argue with him."

The look on Ryou's face was absolutely priceless, when I added the last bit. It was all I could do to stop myself hugging him and squealing cute at the top of my lungs.

"You're something else. I've never met anyone who thinks arguing with Bakura is fun. Well no one who wasn't sent to the shadow realm for their impertinence."

I held back a laugh at the irony of that statement. Bakura had threatened to send me to the shadow realm. Twice if I recall correctly, but I knew better than to push my luck, because if I did manage to irritate him enough he would send me there without a second thought to punish me. While I know he would send me there, I don't know if he would leave me. I would like to thing I amuse him enough that he would call me back in a fit of boredom, but I'm not naïve. He would probably leave me to rot in the shadow realm if I ever truly got in the way of his plan, and as I said before I am not suicidal.

"He may not have sent me there, but he certainly threatened to." I said to Ryou with a smile. "And while I may enjoy our arguments, I know better than to push when he gets in a mood. As a plus, I amuse him."

Ryou looked nervous, like he wanted to ask a question but was too timid to actually put it into words. I better give him a push.

"Ask the question already." Okay so maybe I sounded a little agitated, but the wounds on my chest had suddenly started to burn. It hurt like a bitch.

"How did you actually meet Bakura?" He squeaked out in fear. I wasn't scary was I? Wait let me think, yes I am.

I had the decency to look sheepish at his question. I had a feeling he would understand, but it is still embarrassing to say I got caught. I almost never get caught, and yet Bakura had me pin as a thief in seconds, never mind the fact that he is a thief as well.

"Umm, he caught me picking his pocket. I kind of needed money and I just chose the first person I bumped into. I think he wanted to kill me in the first few seconds, but I said something crude and it seemed to amuse him to no end." God damn it why is my chest hurting so much? A much sharper pain shot through my body, causing me to double over, and knocked the breath out of me. I had fell to the ground and curled into a ball, gasping for air.

Ryou eyes narrowed as he observed the area I was holding. He helped me up and over to the bed. Then so fast I almost missed the movement he lifted my shirt till it just covered my breast. He stared at the five shallow wounds for a moment before letting the shirt drop. I blushed at his actions. I didn't think he had the guts to do something like that. You learn something new every day.

"He claimed you as his." Was his softly spoken statement. I looked up at him, but his face was shadowed by his hair. "You can never escape him, no matter what you do a part him will always be lingering in the back of your mind, pushing you to do things you normally wouldn't." He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah, so? He was saying I was his before he gave me these marks. What I want to know is why the hell it hurts so much?" I whimpered, which isn't like me at all, but I had never felt this much pain in my life.

"He bound your soul to his. As to why it hurts, it always hurts, especially if you reject the bond." _Like I did _was left unspoken.

"How do you know all this any way?" I asked quietly, at least the pain was retreating as we talked. It was only a dull throb now.

"He did the same thing to me, but your bond will be different from mine. I am his reincarnation. The bond was there anyways, he just strengthened it. With you he created one from scratch, and by being bound to him you are also bound to me. That is about all I can tell you about it. I'm afraid I in the dark on anything more." He chuckled as he said the last bit.

I don't get the bond, but I'm not going to worry about it right now, however make no mistake I will be grilling Bakura for answers at a later date, or the next I see him, but for now.

"Hey Ryou, how would like to learn how to hack?" And cue the cuteness. He tilted his head ever so slightly. I don't think he even knew he did it. His face shifted to a look of thought then he smiled at me. Can you say adorable? "Sure. I'm bored anyway." Just after he said that his stomach let out a loud growling sound reminding me that he had been inching towards the fridge. His face turned bright red as he mumbled. "And, maybe a little hungry." I tried to hide my giggles, really I did, but it was just so cute. And the glare he shot at me wasn't helping. Must resist urge to squeal.

"How about we get something to eat before we start? I haven't eaten in a while any ways." I suggested realizing I was hungry too. I was just glad my stomach had growled as well or I'd be rolling on the floor laughing.

His face was still red as he mouthed a yes. I looked at the fridge across the room and smirked. Let's see what we can scrounge up shall we?

I think I scared Ryou with my weird, according to my sister anyway, dietary habits, because he looking at me with wide terrified eyes as I devoured about five banana and mayonnaise sandwiches, followed by donuts and ice cream for dessert. Don't look at me like that, I was hungry. That was after he devoured his own make shift meal, of two turkey sandwiches, and the same ice cream and donuts.

I let out a loud satisfied burp, which caused Ryou to cringe. I can't help it that I have what my mom has dubbed Manly Burps. While he was staring in aw, I took the opportunity to steal a donut from his plate, which he tried to grab back, but I had already took a big bite.

"That was mine!" He whined angrily, but there was also a bit of amusement in his voice signifying he wasn't all that angry. I couldn't help myself anyways, I am a thief, stealing is in my nature.

"So you should have eaten it instead of watching me eat and wondering, about how I manage to eat so much and still have such a slim figure." I teased shamelessly. I felt really good, better than I had since I got here, and I have a way to get revenge on Malik. I just need to steal some shaving cream, and he'll never know it was me.

He gave a mocked gasp. "How did you know what I was thinking, are you physic?"

I laughed. I haven't had carefree fun in a long time. Not since before. . . Well it doesn't matter now the past is the past, and I should leave it there.

"Come on Ryou, it's time for you to learn the basics of hacking." This simple peace before the coming storm. It was nice. I was going to enjoy it while I could. In other words before Bakura got back.

"Are you sure you've never tried to hack anything before, because your pretty good, not as good as myself obviously, but still way better than a beginner." I asked Ryou, a little amazed at how fast he caught on to hacking. With a little practice he could someday rival me. Not anytime soon though.

"I may have read a few books on the subject when I was younger." He said sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Must resist urge to squeal. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"What are you ashamed of? You my apprentice are now going to learn to hack cameras and security systems." I said forcefully. I had hit gold and I was not going to let up on him until he was a class A hacker. Sleep be damned.

"But, I don't want to; we've been at this for hours anyways. I am tired, and would like to sleep, please." He whined, his eyes were big and watery signifying the use of the dreaded puppy dog eyes, and they worked too damn it. Must resist urge to squeal. I once again repeted the mantra in my head.

"Fine we will continue later." I said stiffly with my nose up turned. I was tired myself, and I needed to take some iron supplements anyway. I hate them, die iron supplements, die! He crawled into the bed sighing happily at the feel of the bed. Then he shot up as if realizing something.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked in a small voice.

I had to laugh at that, it was so cute. I almost squealed too, but I managed not to.

"In the bed of course."

"With me?" He squeaked. I didn't know a guy's voice could get that high. Don't sqeaul, don't squeal at the cutness.

"Well, where else would I sleep, cause the floor not an option with a cracked rib." Strange how I haven't had too much pain to accompany my sharp movements. Well none but that annoying dull throb in my chest.

"But it's not proper!" He growled. Wow, he has a backbone, he growled at me. Where's a camra when you need one.

"Don't worry about it." I said right before I popped an iron supplement. Nasty thing. "I want the wall so move over."

"But, but. . . Very well, but please note that I agree under protest." He pouted. He so adorable. Must resist urge to squeal. I do believe I'll miss him when Bakura returns and I know he will, something about him just screams cockroach.

"I don't care about proper or whatever as long as you don't molest me in my sleep everything will be fine." I loved the way his face went through about five different shade of red at that sentence.

"You're a bloody wanker! Why do you tease me like that?" He growled at me. Ah so he does have a hidden beast lurking with him that ain't Bakura. I wonder how much I can get away with before he snaps.

"Because your reactions are hilarious, and I can't help it." I answered honestly. "Now scoot so we can go to sleep, you were the one complaining about being tired."

I climbed in the bed beside him, but didn't go to sleep immediately. I can't believe I've been here for only four days it seems so much longer almost like I been here a life time. I laid there contemplating my new life. Well if anything it will never be dull. Not with Bakura in it anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Noriykoi: A warning to all my readers. This chapter is very dark, as there is non-explicit rape. Which I assure the readers is essential to the plot. Now that that's over with enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Chapter Six: Cry

I don't know what woke me in the silence of the night, only that something wasn't right. Ryou continued to sleep peacefully, but I was wide awake, and couldn't even think about going back to sleep. I climbed over Ryou and turned on Delilah. Something wasn't right on this blimp. It was just a feeling I had, but these feelings of mine were rarely wrong. I hacked the security cameras that rested outside the door to the room; it was only minutes later that I saw Tea heading this way with the Bakura's ring in hand. Why does she have it? Didn't she say it had disappeared the last time I saw her?

It looks like my feeling was right, something is wrong. I don't think that's Tea, or at least she's not in control of her body. Didn't Malik's rod or whatever it was called have the ability to control people? The thought made me shiver. Sure Bakura possessing Ryou's body was pretty bad, but the mind was untouched just locked away. If my theory on the rod is correct, it doesn't just posses the body, but warps the minds thought, and that terrifies me. But it could just be Bakura using her as a way to get back to his host. Though I don't think take over anybody's body but Ryou's.

Tea stopped in front of the door and pushed it open entering the room without pause. She completely ignored me, and went straight to Ryou's sleeping form laying the ring next to his body, letting me know that it defenatly was not Tea. I gulped, Bakura is not going to be in a good mood, so I'm going to make myself as small as possible, and hope he will ignore me until he's in a better mood. Not likely, but a girl can hope, right?

It was only seconds later that Bakura opened his eyes. His first action was to look strait at me as I attempted to make myself even smaller. So much for him ignoring me. Why was he looking so angry, I had stayed in the room, and only talked to cheer squad because it was necessary. I hoped he wasn't going to take his anger out on me, because I know I would be in more pain. I just hoping to be sent to the shadow realm at this rate.

"Get over here Little Thief." He barked at me. I jumped, but obeyed him immediately; I did not want his anger directed at me anymore than it already is. Tea's head turn to look at me as if noticing me for the first time, which only reinforced the fact that Tea was not in control of her own body.

Bakura pulled into his lap, and made me face the imposter Tea. I was not amused, as his nails dug into my thighs like a stress ball. Again, why was he angry at me? I wanted to ask him that out loud, but that would be pushing my luck with the mood he in right now. I really wanted to leave at this point.

"I'm in need of your assistance." Tea's body spoke, the voice an odd duel tone. "I have been thrown out of my body, and I need you to duel my other self to get it back. You will have the rod immediately after if you win."

Oh so she only being possessed, that's better than mind control not by much, but I can tell this was a desprate situation. I may not like the stupid cheerleader, but I wouldn't wish actual mind control on any one. That was one of the reasons I hated my bitch of a therapist, she tried to change the way that I thought through hypnosis. I got her back though, and the cop couldn't prove it was me. Bet she wishes I had just killed her and been done with it.

"Very well, I will duel this other half of yours, but the Little Thief is coming with us this time, I have left her to her own device for too long." He turned to me. "Did you enjoy the company of my host?" His nails dug farther into my skin. Was he jelous? I hoped not. Usually I'm pretty good at reading people, and their intentions, but Bakura's like a blank slate. I get nothing, but an occasional glimps of his true emotions, and even then it's something like, hate anger, and the rare amusment. I shivered, suddenly terrified, I hoped to high heaven's he wasn't jelous. I did not want to know what he would do if he was jelous, and I didn not want to find out.

"Yes, he reminded me of a child who need to be corrupted in to other lines of thought." And I think I'm doing a pretty good job of it too. I push all other thoughts away focusing only on the moment. He snorted like he knew something I didn't, and to tell you the truth he probably did, I just don't care.

The imposter Tea turned to leave, and I saw a see through version of Malik step out of her body, and give the body a few commands. What I said next was majorly stupid, but I couldn't help it as it was just a perfect start to my revenge. And I Malik's first expression was hilarious.

"How did it feel to be a woman, Malik?"

Both Bakura and Malik looked at me with an unreadable expression. Then Malik began to fume silently while glaring at me. I just grinned innocently. He so wanted to hit me, but was unable. Oh I was going to have so much fun tauting him.

"You can see him?" Bakura finally asked after a moment of silence. I blinked. Was I not supposed to be able to? Eh, now that I think about it more than likely I'm not. He like a ghost or something, and their not sposed to be visible unless they manafest or something like that. I never paid to much attention to the psychic shit.

"Umm, yeah." I answered nervously.

"I didn't think the bond would settle that fast Little Thief." He mumbled in to my hair. His breath tickled the back my neck sending little tremors through out my body, and if I wasn't enjoying it… well that would be telling wouldn't it?

"You, mean the soul bond that Ryou mentioned?" I asked. I felt him nod against my neck. Why the hell was Bakura being so touchy feely, it's not like him, but I'm not going to ask out loud. Something told me not to.

Then he started licking the area around the bite mark he had giving me, and boy did that turn me on, the bastard should be able to make me lose all thought. After a few minutes of that he stopped, as if he had just realized something and push me out of his lap. The floor hurt as it jarred my wounds. This caused me to glare at Bakura.

"Our bond is too strong to have just been created. I wonder?" He mused as he looked at me. His mind was clearly not completely in the present.

"Hey, are we going to duel my darker half or not?" Malik fumed.

Bakura turned to glare a Malik. "In a bit, I have to settle something with the Little Thief first." He turned back to me. "Do you dye you hair?"

I blinked. Yes I do dye my hair blonde, but what does that have to do with the bond?

"Yes" I answered slowly.

"What your natural hair color?" I still have no idea where he going with this.

"Black?" My answer came out as more of a question than a statement. He looked me over once again, then nodded to himself while mumbling something that sounded like 'that makes sense.'

I was getting annoyed with Bakura, and I do stupid things when I annoyed. Like blurt out question that are better left unanswered. Plus Malik was being annoying, as he kept sighing constantly and groaning about how he was never going to get his body back. He could suffer, at least he knew what was going on. I am also a girl who has a nasty temper. So yes I did something majorly stupid. I yelled at Bakura, asking what the hell me dying my hair had anything to do with a soul bond. Only it was a lot more insulting him than anything.

After I yelled at him, and calmed down I suddenly realized what I had done, and held my breath. I seriously thought he was going to either A. kill me and be done with, or B. send me to the shadow realm to teach me a lesson in respect. Of course since Bakura loved to be unpredictable, he did neither. Instead he threw his head back and laughed like a fucking maniac. I admit it was sexy.

"Such fire. Just like her." He whispered in my ear before hauling me out of the room deliberately ignoring my question. Malik followed closely glaring at me, while I glared right back.

The duel with Malik's darker half was more a posturing matching than anything, and I didn't like the way the darker half would look at me. I had seen that look before, and I was terrified of what could happen to me if Bakura lost the duel. His darker half wanted my body.

"You better win Bakura." I growled at him. He blinked, then laughed. He was losing I could tell by the fact his body was slowly disappearing. Then in a blink of an eye it was over, and Bakura and Malik had disappeared sent to the shadow realm. I saw the dark Malik approach me and I did the only thing I could. I ran.

Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough; he grabbed me, very inappropriately might I add, and dragged me to his room. I was terrified, because he was looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"I wonder if the Tomb Robber has fucked you yet, I doubt it." He commented as he threw me on the bed. I knew what he was planning, and as terrified as I was I wasn't going to lay there in take it.

I tried to run again, but I was once again stopped.

"Such a little spit fire." He cooed. "I will enjoy breaking you."

Was I really so weak. I want him to stop. He was tearing at my clothes, and that was the last thing I could feel before my body went numb, I felt like I was out of my body as he raped my body. It was like I was watching from a distance. When he was done I was back, and all I knew was pain. Then there was a brief reprieve in the form of sleep. When I woke up, and found my necked in dark Malik' bed. I was thankful he wasn't there, and quickly headed to mine and Bakura's room to hide.

I hurt so much, and felt so weak, and I can't tell anyone. Why would they believe me? I just wanted to sleep and forget the experience I wanted to forget forever. I went into the bathroom to see if the cabinet held any sleeping pills, and to my somber delight I found some. I popped an entire handful, washing them down with a glass of water. Yes come blissful darkness, take me in to your sweet embrace. Let me forget.

I don't know how long I floated in the darkness of sleep, just that it was so peaceful, and there was an annoying beep that repeated over and over in my otherwise silent darkness. There was no pain, no hurt at all, but I was lonely, I missed Bakura. I found it ironic.

"You need to wake up Little Thief."

Bakura? Are you here too?

"You've been asleep for far too long."

There's a light. Should I go towards it? But it's so nice here, so peaceful.

"Wake the hell up NOW!"

His voice was coming from the light, I have to go to him, and he there in the light, and he angry. I've been here for too long.

I opened my eyes, then immediately closed them; the light was way too bright. I opened my eyes again and look around what was obviously a hospital room.

"So you finally decided to wake up Little Thief." Bakura voice drifted from the other side of the room. I nodded meekly, feeling weaker than ever. How long had I been here?

He spoke again this time his voice was harsh. "Why the in the name of Ra did you do something as stupid as over dosing on sleeping pills. You don't have the right to end your life, on purpose or on accident."

I was silent for a moment. "I wanted to forget." I finally said. "I wanted to forget his touch, and the pain."

"And who has touched you Little Thief." His voice was much harsher than before.

"_Remember Little Thief, your mine. You obey none, but me. You touch none, but me. Anyone who touches you will lose their soul." _I shudder as I remembered the insanity in his voice when he made that declaration.

"How long have I been under?" I asked instead of answering his question, I had to have been out quite a while for him to be out of the shadow realm already. He laughed, but it held no humor.

"Somewhere around two weeks. Now tell me who touched you? I already have a good idea, but I want to hear it from you."

I swallowed, my toart suddenly dry. I didn't want to say the name, because that would make it real. I didn't want it to be real. "The darker half of Malik." I answered on the verge of tears. I don't want to remember! I want to forget!

I felt tears stream down my cheeks. Then he was there wiping them away. "That's right, let yourself cry, and when you're done, harden your heart, and let no more tears fall ever."

I broke into sobs, I wasn't alone anymore. I was safe. As long as Bakura's by my side no other would ever harm me. He said nothing more, but he let me cry until my tears were gone on to his shoulders. He wasn't doing it because he was nice. He wasn't even doing it because he cared. He helped me because it would farther his ultimate goal. And I don't care, just as long as he there. As what I don't know, but as long as I'm by his side I am content.

"Thank you, Lord Bakura." I said to him. My feelings of safety, and affection for him were probably a side effect of the bond between us, but at this point I didn't care, I was just glad I had something to hold on to after such a dreadful experience. But there was still something missing.

"Hey Bakura, Where's Delilah?"

His grin from where I called him lord was of his face in an instance, and his eyebrow began to twitch almost uncontrollably.

"Your precious laptop is safe, at my apartment." He said bitterly. "You treat that laptop better than you do yourself."

I grinned at the bitterness in his voice, was he jealous of my laptop. "Well of course I do, it's my baby."

The look on his face was priceless. Yes, I think I can move past this part of my life, and leave my former life behind. As long I was with my lord. My Lord Bakura.

Noriykoi: The reason for Keyla's complete acceptance is hinted at multiple time through out the story, but just to be clear, yes the bond Bakura forged is influencing her feelings, but its only strengthening what is already there so nothing as major as changing her personality to fit his will. Thanks for reading. And please Review I need some input and some ideas on how the story should progress around the outline.


	7. Chapter 7

Noriykoi: Okay warning time: I will not write a detailed sex scene, it is not in my skill set. That being said there is vague mentions of the act of sex in this chapter, once again crucial to the plot, and more reason about why Keyla is so accepting of the way Bakura is.

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing.

Chapter Seven: Past

Bakura has been so, how should I put this, overprotective since I overdosed on the sleeping pills, and he still hasn't told me anything about the bond. I'm not allowed to leave the fucking apartment without his presence. And he cleared the bathroom out of anything I could use to drug myself with; he regulates my iron supplements, and tells me what to wear everyday for Ra's sake. Apparently he is also influencing my expletives. Wow I used a big word, Ra help me, Bakura's driving me sane! He won't tell me what happened during battle city tournament either. I am about to fucking snap. Correction, I have snapped.

"I had it Bakura!" I yelled from the living room of the apartment. "I'm going out and you're not going to stop me!" And with that said I grabbed Delilah and was out the door before he had a chance to stop me.

I ran into the lobby and hid behind the work desk. Hoping he wouldn't try to use the Millennium Ring to find me, otherwise I wouldn't have a chance. The receptionist gave me questioning look.

"I am hiding from my boyfriend, he being a bit overprotective since I got out of the hospital, and I just need to get away." Her eyes narrowed. I could already tell she was a bitch.

I heard someone thunder over to the desk. I knew it was Bakura as soon as he spoke. He was using his Ryou façade again, but I had been around him long enough to know the difference.

"Have you seen a blonde girl run through here, about this high, and wearing a black dress? She just got out the hospital, and I'm worried. She shouldn't be running around without supervision. She might have another episode."

That bastard was twisting the story to fit his purpose, I'll give him this. He was good. I looked pleadingly at the receptionist, seriously hoping she wouldn't give me away; I need a break from Bakura for a while.

She glanced down at me, and I knew she was going to give me away so I just stood up and glared at him.

"Your being over bearing." I told him bluntly, but he just smile Ryou's innocent smile. I knew then and there I was going to be punished. It would be cruel and unusual too. I've lived with him long enough to know. Granted it's only been two weeks since I got out of the hospital, but that's beside the point.

"You still shouldn't have tried to run. What if you collapsed and I know your rib feels better, but that because of the pain pills. Now come on." He grabbed my arm and helped me over the desk. To any on looker it looked like he was being a very courteous gentleman, but in reality he was nearly crushing my arm in his grip, just not enough to leave a bruise. He linked his arm around my waist as soon as he was able and led us back up to the apartment.

"Lord Bakura," I began in a very small voice. Best apologize, and hope for the best.

"I not that angry with you. You just frustrate me sometimes." Bakura cut me off. "Now as your punishment. Give me your laptop, I'll be holding on to it for the next two weeks."

I was right, his punishment is cruel, he knows I'm addicted to hacking. The unusual part is a different story this punishment was a something I was used to, unfortunately. Why does everyone punish me by taking my precious away?

I pouted but gave my baby up, as we enter the small apartment. He led me to the bed room, where I suspected he was going to lock me in until he cooled his remaining anger by sending some unfortunate soul to the shadow realm. How do I know this? He does it every time he pissed off at someone. I surprised he hasn't sent me to the shadow realm yet, but it only a matter of time with the way I act.

I don't know why he's made it his mission to coddle me, or protect me as he says, but he is, and to be truthful it scares me, because Bakura doesn't protect anything unless it is necessary. I think it's because he wants me, physically, but doesn't want my spirit broken. He likes that I argue back. So he refrains from taking what he wants like he usually does. Still I am afraid one day his patience will run out, and he will rape me like the dark Malik did. Sad thing is though, I want him to. I want Bakura to rape me.

He may be giving me space in the physical aspect, as far as sex goes, but that doesn't mean he's shy about other things. He likes to kiss me at the inappropriate times, at least it seems that way to me, and if he's not doing that he's all touchy feely, but nothing to the extreme.

To be brutally honest, I'm about ready to jump him myself. I've been planning it for some time now. He's hot, I actually like his attitude, most of the time anyway, and his voice just plain turns me on, if it's not scaring the shit out of me.

I know it not normal to be thinking about jumping a man after I got raped, hell it not normal to want to be raped, but I am not normal, my mental prospective is different than others, and if I hadn't of been raped I would have jumped Bakura much sooner. As it stands my plans have just gotten delayed.

It was a full two hours before Bakura let me out of his room. I could have got out on my own, but didn't want to risk upsetting him more, especially since I've made it my mission to jump him before the day is over.

"What are you planning?" He asked me in an oh so sexy voice. Screw waiting till later, I'm going to jump him now.

"Well," I said in a low voice, putting a finger in mouth. "I was just contemplating on if I should seduce you or just jump you."

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline at my declaration. Then a toothy, perverted grin slowly spread across his face. I had just offered myself to him on a silver platter, and as a member of male species, there was no way in deepest pits of hell he was going to turn me down. Well at least I hope so.

"You realize what you just offered don't you? Because even if you don't I'm still taken you up on it. I been too nice lately anyway, so don't expect me to be gentle." That was the only warning I got before I was on the bed, and Bakura was relieving us of our clothes. I not sure if I was actually prepared to lie in the bed I had made, but I wanted to, and I believe you have to take what you want in order to proceed in life. If you hesitant than you probably one of two things, a coward, or you're not ready to take that step.

You would think that after being raped, I wouldn't like rough sex, especially if the rape was my first time, but no I actually like it rough. Well with Bakura anyway. I think Bakura was slightly disappointed that I wasn't a screamer, but I didn't scream ever. The reason I keep locked in the deepest pits of my mind.

I have decide that regardless of the fact I was raped, sex is something I have to do aging, It was very pleasurable the second time, mostly because I was a willing participant as opposed to being unwilling. And now that I had been sated of the ramped desire that had been coursing through my body for the last week and a half, I am going to sleep in the comfort of the afterglow. As good a I'm feeling now, I dread how I will feel in the morning, because I know for a fact I am going to be very sore. Pleasantly sore, but in pain none the less.

So as I was falling asleep, Bakura having went into the bath room shortly after our little tryst came back and carried me to the bathroom putting my in very hot water, which was very nice on my muscles.

"Don't fall asleep just yet. I have much to discuss with you, but it would be best if you soak some of the soreness out of your body before I get you upset with me."

That jerked me awake, just what was so bad that I would be so upset. I not going to worry about it right now, I am going to enjoy this lovely hot bath instead, as it already taking effect, and soaking a way the pleasant soreness in my legs.

"Right, don't fall asleep, got it. Would you like me to go back to the room when I'm done?" He nodded, looking a bit nervous. I don't know what has got into him, but I have a feeling that it probably something I don't want to hear, that are it something he believes I don't want to hear.

I took time in my bath enjoying the tension leaving my muscles, it was great, but I was starting to get pruney, and that was a sing to get out.

Bakura had left a simple night gown for my use, which I quickly donned, and pulled my still wet hair back in to a braid. I wanted to wake up with curly hair in the morning, the only thing I could really see wrong with my appearance, was the fact that my black roots were beginning to show. I dyed my hair blonde because, people underestimated them subconsciously, as a blonde a girl could get away with more mischief. But I didn't need that persona here in this world; I was going to have to ask Bakura to get me some black hair dye so I can get my hair back to its natural color. On second thought, I'll just keep my hair blonde. I sighed, as I headed back to the room where Bakura was sitting impatiently, and annoyed from the scowl on his face.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked lying down. Such a comfortable bed. I so want to know where he got it.

"It's about the bond, and I believe it's finally time to tell you the details." He took a deep breath. Was he nervous? Or was it something else entirely.

"What you must first know, is when I forged the bond, I had meant for it to go in a different direction then it actually did." His voice turned harsh. "I had meant to make your soul a servant to mine; you'd be my eternal slave." I kind of had one of those 'what the fuck' expression at this point. I was about to say something but shut my mouth at the glare he shot me.

"But that didn't happen, instead, our souls became one in the sense that it is like marriage." He cringed as he said that. "I did not know it had developed that way until before the duel with Marik. When I could feel your emotions. I suspected though, because of how I wanted you closer to me so I could touch you. There is a reason that the servitude bond didn't set like I wanted it to. One I didn't suspect, because of your hair color, and that I did not care to look deeper than the surface. I should have known the moment I met you."

He had stopped there as if in the middle of a memory. "What is the reason for the bond to mutate from its original purpose?" I finally asked snapping him out of whatever memory he was in.

He looked at me with an unidentified expression in his eyes. "I knew you in Egypt. You were my rival in everything, but I was still better, still you managed earned the title queen of thieves for you exploits, I respected you for that, and because of that I wanted to get to know you, to find out why you were so focused on destroying the pharaoh. I never expected to fall in love, we did a binding ceremony so that we were always together, and it was not completed as the pharaoh's soldiers interrupted the second stage of it, and you were taken, but it was there, breakable, but there. He had you executed, and your soul banished to a realm beyond. If we had completed the bond I would have died with you. Sometimes I wish I had."

He took a shuddering breath as if he was holding back tears. "Since we had already started the bond and it had been in place for over five thousand years it used the servant bond to complete what was incomplete. I knew you as Kania, a bitter woman who thought on the same level as me, but you don't know that life, even if your soul remembers. I should have never been able to meet with you; your soul was beyond this realm, beyond the shadow realm. I … I…"

He was crying, and my heart aced, I knew he spoke nothing but the truth, he was right even if I didn't remember Kania's life, something in me did, but I'm not her, I am just her reincarnation. I hold her cleansed soul, but some things were too engrained. Her love for him was a flickering flame in my heart, and I was so comfortable with him when I should not have been. It explained so many things. But still…

"Why did you wait until after I had sex with you to tell me this, Akefia?" A name not his slipped out. I have no idea where it came from, but I had a feeling it was important.

"What did you call me?" He blinked tears away in surprise. Pulling me up to look him in the eyes. They should be violet that was the only thing running through my head. I didn't know where this thought came from either.

"Akefia. I called you Akefia, although I have no idea why. So now will you tell me why you waited till after I had sex to tell me about the bond?"

"I haven't been called that in over five thousand years, and even than it was only my mother, and Kania who knew my true name, it just proves you are her reincarnated. You will never have all of her memories, but you may gain some, and you will know things you shouldn't, I know you are worried about being over shadowed but, her death wasn't like mine. As to why I waited until after sex. Because," He paused there giving me a sheepish grin. "Honestly, I didn't want to give you a chance to break away from the bond."

I froze; I could have broken the bond. I turn a piercing glare at him, and growled between clenched teeth. "What do you mean I could have broken the bond?"

He smirked then, but I could see it was only a mask. "Your mine, but such a bond is always breakable until it's consummated. I couldn't let you know until you were bound to me forever. I lost you once I'm not going to lose you again. Especially to the Pharaoh. And since I'm already dead if you die you will join me in the Millennium Ring. You can never leave me alone again."

I sat there stunned, before a smirk graced my face. If you want something you have to take it. He wanted me, and so he took me. I tilted my head back and began to laugh, I was all but married, and I was pissed about it, and he knew I would be too. Arrogant asshole. But I am going to forgive him as I'm not too upset with the situation right now. Or maybe I am just in shock. Yeah definitely shock.

You know I was having such a good night too. Stupid Bakura, you've got me piss off like a mother fucker. Don't think I won't make your life miserable for a while. He lied down next to me, and tried to pull me to him.

"Don't touch me; I'm too pissed off at you not to do something violent if you do! Here's a idea of what I would do, I involves, toothpaste, a fork, and fishing wire." I hissed. He looked shocked that I had spoke to him like that and just shrugged. I got up, and made my way to the kitchen, I always ate when I was angry, it made me feel better, and I do believe a bowl of chicken noodle soup would do me some good.

After I ate I did feel somewhat better, but I was still much too angry to stay in the same room as him, so I grabbed a spare blanket and made myself at home on the couch. Sure I probably would have agreed if he asked me, and my choice would have had made no difference if I loved him or not. He was stability, and I needed that. The only reason I was angry was because he didn't let me have the choice of saying no. I just had the best sex of my life to and he had to go and piss me off. Why couldn't he wait until morning to tell me all this, it wasn't like it would have made any difference?

I snuggled into my make shift bed for the night, maybe when my anger has cooled, I'd stay in the same room as him, but for now, he can rot.

When I awoke the next morning I was face to face with an adorable little kitten, and Ryou was apparently in control of the body, because he was cooking a nice breakfast for the two of us.

"Hey Ryou, why is there a kitten on my chest?" Ryou popped his head out from the kitchen, and smiled. 'Must not glomp.' I chanted at the sudden curtness, how could evil sexiness and adorable cuteness combine into one person like that? It was such an oxymoron.

"I think Bakura is trying to apologize for whatever he did last night. What did he do anyway? I was locked in my soul room last night, and he's been skulking all morning. So I figure it was pretty bad."

My face turn red, I had totally forgot that it was Ryou's body I had sex with, regardless of Bakura being in control. Sure I like the total cuteness that is Ryou, but I don't want to tell him I basically had sex with him. Me him and Bakura are going to sit down and have a talk about including Ryou in our relationship, because the bond extends to him as well.

"I'll tell you later, and Bakura, I'm only angry because you didn't give me a choice, if you had I would have said yes."

Then Ryou turn a bright red and gave me an accusing look as he yelled. "You two had sex didn't you? Did you two even remember to use protection? I am too young to be a father, and yes they will be mine biologically as you used my body last night."

I paled at the implication of Ryou's statement. It was true we didn't use protection, and I got lucky when I was raped by Marik or it could have been that I overdosed. It was very possible that I conceived, and believe it or not I don't approve of abortion, but I am also too young to take care of a child.

"Okay so any child she has will be the both of ours, but have you considered the fact she's only fifteen, and the child would be taken from her if she doesn't have a guardian or a means to support it. We can get away with her living here because the apartment is paid for, and I can have more than one person living here as long as the living space is paid for." Ryou was apparently yelling at Bakura. Out loud. This was new. His backbone is developing nicely.

"Furthermore, she needs to go to school, but you won't let her, she needs a basic diploma to get a job if she ever needs one, or even to get an apartment." Ryou was breathing hard, and his fists were white from strain. Then he said a lot softer.

"You care about her don't you, then think about what effect your careless actions will have on her." A few seconds of silence followed as I petted the kitten. I wonder what her name is. I pretty sure she's a girl anyway.

"You what?" Ryou's yell ran through the apartment, as he looked at me and said. "No wonder you're pissed off at Bakura." Then a thought crossed his face, and I knew exactly what it was too. "That means I married to her too!"

Yep, were going to be on big happy family. Please note the sarcasm. And by the anonymous vote of both Ryou and myself, Bakura is an asshole.

Noryikoi: Okay, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out as I will have less time to write, but please read and review, I'll give you a cookie and yes I did the cliché, but I needed a reason for the bond to already be there. Keyla will not have any full memories of her past life even if she is a reincarnation. She will have maybe a memory here and there, and that a big maybe, but she will know things about Bakura, and that only because of the fact of the soul bond.


	8. Chapter 8

Noriykoi: Okay I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I actually got it out a lot sooner than I predicted.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Yugioh, wished I did, then got glared down by a lot of lawyers.

Chapter Eight: School

Now that my anger for Bakura has died down, Ryou took it upon himself to reignite my wrath. How did he mange this you ask? Very simple, he convinced Bakura to let me enroll in school. I of course had to create some false documentation, transcripts, and background. And as per Bakura's demands, I had every single class with him and Ryou. While I did this without complaint, I had really been enjoying the fact that I did not have to go to school. Why he in the name of Ra did Ryou chose to make my life more difficult? I think Bakura just wanted me to suffer the indignities of school.

I sat in the living room skulking as I munched on a bowl of pop corn, and trough the now consummated bond I could some what feel Bakura's amusement. He was enjoying this way too much of course I also want to jump him because I find the sex therapeutic. We're still waiting to see if I conceived or not, but it won't matter anyway in the long run. Bakura doesn't believe in contraception, or more accurately he will not wear a condom. I find it both amusing, and annoying, and Ryou is just praying that I won't conceive anytime soon. He knows it's pointless, but no harm in trying.

The kitten Bakura gave to me as an apology was adored by all in the small apartment, it didn't surprise me as much as it would others that Bakura doted on the Bast, as he had named her, as if she was a small child. Anyone who studied Egyptian culture in high school would know cats were a sacred animal, and even if Bakura opposed the Pharaoh he didn't necessarily reject all of Egypt teachings. I really wish I could have given Bast a different name, but no Bakura had already named the kitten. Bast really was adorable, and I believe Bakura got her because of her pure black coat, and deep blue eyes. Eyes that was very similar to mine.

"We need to go shopping, but were low on money." Ryou sighed dejectedly. Well if he needed money I had some that I stole from Kaiba in a temporary account. I changed the account every so often so it was almost impossible to track. Plus all the information I use to create said account is false, and that make it impossible to track. I could wire some of the money to Ryou if he had an account.

"Do you have a bank account?" I asked already having Delilah out and ready. He nodded not really paying attention. "Can you give me your pass word, for wire transfers?"

When I said that he gave me an unbelieving look and sighed. "Your stealing money from some else aren't you?" Then he threw his hands up and gave me the pass word. He knew it was useless to convince me or Bakura otherwise. See his lessons on morality have been paying off. Yahoo!

"I stole it over a month ago, and the guy didn't even notice. So I'd say he's a big spender." I giggled as I began the transfer. I love being me! "You now have a thousand dollars of spending money."

"That's good." Aw, Ryou's not in control anymore. "Now let go out."

I so do not like the sound of that. My base instincts were screaming at me to run away. Very far away, especially once I caught sight of the smirk on his face. This trip was going to be hell. He is doing this to torture me. The bastard!

You know how my instincts told me to run. Well there was a good reason. I always thought female preps were the only species that loved shopping, well not anymore as I met someone who is worst that them when it comes to shopping for style, and believe it or not it's Bakura. I am still shaken from the torture of Cato's that he inflicted on me. I had never tried on so many clothes at one time in my life. I'm just lucky that after he got all he needed from that accursed preps dream store, he herded us in to the sanctuary known as hot topic.

I felt much better when we entered hot topic, it was such a shame we had to run into Leather Fetish. By Yugi being here it brought out the truly evil side of Bakura, a side that was reserved only for the Pharaoh. I sighed knowing a duel was going to break out, Bakura always wore his duel disk out side of the apartment (something about never knowing when your going to duel or something), and so did Yugi apparently.

"If you two are going to duel, go ahead, when you're done I'll be hiding in Books A Million." Or more accurately I am going to see if it carries my favorite book series. Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter. Yes I really like the series, and I will sit in a book store all day just to read a book from that series. Which was exactly what I did as the two ancient spirits were having their male posturing contest. Men! Always having to prove who superior. Not to say women couldn't be just as bad, but still…

After discovering that the store did indeed carry my favorite series I grabbed one of the books and began to read. Since there was no mass hysteria going on I figured Bakura did not make the duel a shadow duel, or if he did, the effects wouldn't be known until after the duel was won or lost. Quite frankly I didn't care as long as Bakura made it back somewhat safe and sound by the end of the day. He was a big boy and could take care of himself; he didn't need me to worry about him. Ryou on the other hand is a different story. Who could not worry about the innocent curtness that is Ryou?

I was half way through my book, and drinking my favorite brand of coffee when Bakura stormed into the store and took a seat beside me. It's safe to say he didn't win by the way he was pouting. I took to ignoring him as I flipped a page and took a sip of my coffee. I felt him glaring at me since I wasn't acknowledging him.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, never taking my eyes from my book. Really he can wait I'm at a good part in the book.

"Grr! You're infuriating! Aren't you supposed to see what's wrong with your significant other, and then comfort him?"

I looked up at him, giving him my best annoyed look. "That is normally the case, but I already know what wrong, and I firmly believe you brought it on you self, seriously you just had to duel Leather Fetish in the middle of the fucking mall!"

His murderous looked shifted into a smug look, and I had no idea why until he opened his big mouth. "So you were jealous, huh?"

I had chosen that exact moment to take sip of my coffee and choked, I was just glad I hadn't actually spit it out, besides I'm not jealous in the slightest.

"Why would I be jealous, I have no reason to be?"

"Your jealous because I paid more attention to the Pharaoh we just happened to meet up with than to you who this outing was plan for. Just like Kania was. You may not have her memories, but your mannerisms are all hers."

He does that a lot get lost in the past, in the person I used to be, but I'm not her anymore even if her feelings had carried over. I can't blame him though, he has had a dark existence for over five thousand years, I'm surprised he ain't a blabbering mess. He is sane for the most part, but if it was me I'd have more than revenge on the mind or even the unending hate he feels when he's in the presence of the Pharaoh. I'd probably be on a rampage to end mankind's existence.

I don't understand what I am to him. Am I his lover, his wife, his prisoner, or am I simply his possession. I know I am not his enemy, but could I ever hope to be all of those listed above. I am not a feminist, I don't take offense of being claimed as a possession, because men take care of their possessions, but I do take offense if I am not with the man who tries to claim me.

He right about me being jealous, I didn't even notice till I he pointed why I was jealous. Am I really that petty? I truly don't know I'd like to think not but I know better than most that or perception of ourselves are influenced by what others think of us.

"You're right, as always, I was jealous, don't know why, just that I was." I gave him a bitter smile as I put down the book, I'll read it another time, for now I have to please my stability, it is not my right to be upset with him, he has done so much for me. I should be grateful, and I am. "Thank you, for everything."

He scoffed at my gratitude. He didn't do any of the things he did for because he wanted gratitude or, from the goodness of his heart. Everything he did for me was because I was his. His to hold, his to hurt, his to protect, his to abandon, his love, and his to hate. I was just simply his, nothing I or anyone else could do to change his mind.

"Yeah, whatever, let get out of here already, we're wasting daylight." Was it my imagination or was there a smile on his face. Not a smirk, or grin, but a genuine smile. Well regardless, I glad I could make him happy.

I do really not like Ryou or Bakura right now. I would have voiced more complaints if I knew that Ryou also had all his classes with the cheer squad. I suppressed a shiver of disgust at the sight of them. I sat behind him enjoying the way he would jump at my multiple threats on what was going to happen to him once we got home. Some of which were not atomically possible, but they did the job.

When Tea came by to check on me, probably to see if Bakura had been abusing me. I put on an innocent smile. My smile widen when an idea hit me.

"So how have you been? You know since battle city?" She asked. You know what I'm going to play with her mind. I blinked at her as if I didn't recognize her then asked.

"Um, who are you? I've never met you before in my life. And certainly not at Battle City." I could feel Bakura's smirk through the bond. And he decided to play along with my little game too.

"She's not been herself since Malik." He said in a cold voice, but still distinctively Ryou's "Do not attempt to make her remember, she doesn't need that."

Tea seemed to shrink back, she knew what Malik's dark half did to me, everyone on the blimp did, as they found me shortly after my overdose. I was lucky, according to the doctors anyway, that I wasn't a vegetable. I had taken enough sleeping pills to kill and elephant, and then some so to say.

"Malik? Ryou who's Malik?" I asked in my 'I had no idea what was going on' voice. Tea shrank back even farther, and returned to her seat which was just out of her hearing range. "Thanks for playing along. I hate the stupid cheer squad." I lowered my voice so no one would over hear. "They are such a pain in the ass."

"I don't know why you and Bakura hate them so much, they are really nice?" Ryou was back in control.

"It's time like these that I remember, you are innocent to the world around you, but you'll learn, either from me, Bakura, or life lessons." I said not exactly answering his question. He wouldn't understand my reasoning anyway.

"Alright class as you can see we have a new student. Please treat Miss Keyla Lanka with the same courtesy you treat the rest of your peers." And here I was trying to remain unnoticed. Nothing that could be done about it now. I really hate school!

"Don't say a word, either of you, or I will show both of you a very interesting trick that involves a spoon, a butter knife, and a bucket of lemons. Got it!" I hissed at Ryou and Bakura yeah I know my last name is funny, but I'm not laughing. I should not have put down my actual last name, but my creativity was not at it best. Okay so I was half asleep when I created the files and didn't particularly care.

"Now class today's lesson will be the study of ancient cultures…" I drowned the teacher out at that point, it not like I wanted to be here anyway, and if I missed anything I know Ryou was going to listen at any rate.

The classes were generally easy trough out the day there was not a subject that wasn't already covered in my world, amazingly. It just made it easier for me to slide by and graduate, I wonder if I could convince Bakura and Ryou to let me try for my G.E.D. More than likely not but never hurt to dream.

When the day was over I was all but jumping in joy, and since I felt better after playing with the cheerleader's mind Bakura was going to get jumped. Ryou must have seen the shit eat grin on my face because he began to inch away from me in what I assumed to be fear as we walked home.

"What wrong, sweet, little naive Ryou, are you afraid of what I am going to do to you when we arrive at the apartment?" I couldn't resist teasing. I was surprised when he nodded. "Well then my little Ryou, you shouldn't be, because I'm not going to hurt you. I going …" I saw Ryou posture change signifying that Bakura had taken over.

"No that wouldn't be your style." Bakura interrupted my monologue. I pouted, I was trying to carry out my revenge for the school thing, but Bakura just had to go and ruin it. "Now why don't you tell me why you were scaring my Hikari to the point he barged in to my soul room begging me to save him? He never does that. Ever!"

I let an even bigger grin than before cross my face. Then said one little word. "Revenge."

"You're still mad about the fact he suggested you going to school with us?" He asked. I nodded, as he smacked his head. Yep, you heard me. Smacked his head. I couldn't help what I did next; it was just so out of Bakura's character to smack his head. I started to laugh, hard. Bakura was looking at me with an unreadable expression once my laughing fit started. I knew he was going to punish me for this infraction, but it was just too funny.

"Come on let's get home before I'm tempted to send you to the shadow realm." He paused as he grabbed my arm and began to pull me while I was still laughing hysterically. "Again" he finished. I laughed even harder falling to the ground.

Bakura glared at me as I tried to catch my breath. It moments like these that I treasure. Because even as he glares at me there is a small smile on his face. I am content with him, I still can't say for certain that I love him, but I'd like to think I do. I'm still jumping him when we get home. What can I say, I'm a sex addict.

Noriykoi: I still need a Beta for any who wish to offer. Hope all has enjoyed the chapter, and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Noriykoi: and for the reader enjoyment I have added an omake at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: nope I own nothing

Chapter Nine: Sync

I have had a blissful two months, of toying with people's heads coughcheersquadcough, hacking the government and Kaiba-the guy needs better security, I thought he was supposed to be smart- shoplifting, I mean shopping with Bakura, and finally lot of sex, hot passionate sex. Of course my constant engages in the act of sex has finally came to bear consequences. I'm pregnant a month by the doctors reckoning.

This news, of course, set Bakura back in to overprotective mode, only it was far worst then the time after I overdosed, but it got me out of school. Bakura had demanded that I withdraw myself from the classes, and make it look like I moved schools. At first I was ecstatic that I didn't have to attend, but I kind of miss school now that I'm stuck home all day with nothing to do. I mean seriously I am pregnant not sick, but you can't tell Bakura that. I can't leave the apartment at all, unless it to go to a Ra damned doctor's appointment. Unlike his over protective streak when I overdosed, he actually warded the apartment to keep me in. I just want to ring his neck! I am so fucking bored!

I sighed as I made myself comfortable on the couch, and allowed Bast to curl up beside me. Bast is such a sweet heart, she never bites or claws at me. I glanced at the clock, was it really only noon? It felt like more time had passed. I'm not even two months pregnant, and Bakura's already treating me like glass. I had already read Ryou's entire bookshelf, and there was nothing to watch on the television, so I'm stuck wondering what I'm going to do for the next four hours.

I would never expect Bakura to act the part of an over protective father, but I guess there's more to him then he lets people see. He took up the role so quickly that it made me dizzy just thinking about it. In contrast Ryou was not pleased, with the fact that I was pregnant. He felt that we were both too young to be parents. He was supportive none the less, even if he thought Bakura had gone about the whole thing wrong. I filled paper work that gave me an identity, and made me an emancipated minor. It made things a lot easier when it came down to some of the harder facts of my new life.

I looked at the clock again, can't the day go by any faster, I'm bored out of my skull damn it. It was only five after twelve. Bakura's getting chewed out today if I can't get out and do something. I feel like I'm going insane. Wait I'm already insane, the proper saying is that I feel like I am being driving sane, and that's not a good thing. I don't want to be an unimaginative stiff! Why is it every time I find something fun to do Bakura deems it too dangerous to continue and bans me for the hobby. A couple of days ago I was knitting some baby booty's in order to relieve my boredom, and Bakura comes in and take it away from saying it's too dangerous to work with knitting sticks in my condition. I say once again, I'm pregnant not ill. It same for almost anything I do, I've tried practicing yoga, dance, cooking, writing, and drawing, the only activity he approved of was reading or watching TV, and I've read everything in the Ra damned apartment. Twice!

I wasn't all that surprised when Bakura came in around twelve thirty to check up on me. He did that every so often. Well since he was here already he can screw the rest of the school day. His wife wants a word with him. I will attempt not to resort to violence, but I am prone to violence more than passim.

"Oh Bakura?" I gave a sweat smile. "Give me one good solid reason why I shouldn't throw you in to the wall, and then proceed to get rid of your ability to procreate? With a rusty knife and then smear salt and lemon juice in to the wound." A look of fear spread across his face. It a good thing he knew exactly what I was talking about. I would hate to have to act before he could give me a reason to shoot down. Of course I forgot to take in to account this is Bakura, he is never predictable.

"I was wondering when you were going to snap." See what I mean? I never expected him to be waiting for me to snap. "You actually held out longer than I thought you would. I suppose you're bored and want to do something." That bastard.

I nodded, giving my best shot at Ryou's puppy eyes. I don't think I imitated them correctly, because Bakura's eyebrows were twitching. "I'm so fucking bored, I've read all the books in the apartment, you won't let me have Delilah unless you're supervising, and there's nothing on TV. Anything else I find interesting you shoot down. I was reprimanded for knitting for Ra's sake. Why are you so protective? I can sort of understand not leaving the apartment; you're weary of the cheer squad and their friendship speeches. Blag!" I took a breath to continue but I was cut off.

"I wanted to see how much of a cage you could take until you snapped. I treated you as a prisoner so that you would know how to deal when the time comes. I planned to do this to you at a later date, but the fact that you became pregnant was too much of an opportunity to pass up, and you righteous anger at the unfairness of it all was so enchanting. I'll lift most of the restrictions, but some are staying in place with no exception or compromise." A lecherous grin crossed his face as he added one last sentence. "Now come help your husband take care of the problem you anger caused."

It time like these I hate being addicted to sex. Because I want to be angry with him, really I do, but the moment he mentions sex I turn in to a willing slave to all his whims and they can get kinky. But he's such a good master; he treats my body oh so well. We did even make it to the bed room. I am a truly depraved woman to enjoy what he does to me so much.

After the over protective incident Bakura eased up a lot, but I still wasn't allowed out of the apartment. I can understand that though. I have taken up drawing, and I notice I keep drawing Bakura, but not how I see him today, but as I imagined him as an ancient Egyptian thief. I also had a bad habit of putting an ancient version of myself in the pictures with him. I hid these pictures from Bakura, I don't know why I just did, and as the second month of my pregnancy wore on I began to take up painting the pictures I had drawn of us.

It was only a matter of time before he caught sight of what I was painting. When he finally did, it wasn't a pretty sight. I remember that I had woken up in horror to find him looking at very detailed painting of ancient versions of ourselves by the Nile with the pyramids in the back ground we were also holding so kind of fancy dagger and held our bloody hand together. Bound by a red string.

"You don't know what you're painting do you?" He asked as he looked at the painting with teary eyes. "I should have known this would be your memory from her. We had just bound our souls after all." He shook his head as he pulled the white sheet back over the painting.

So the picture was a memory. I never suspected that, I thought I was just drawing what I imagined ancient Egypt to be like. He turned to me putting the painting back under the bed, then climbed in with me drawing me closes. "Well be together forever Kania, but first I have to destroy the pharaoh. He has to die. I can't have him wrecking our second lives. He'll try to take you from me again, but I won't let him. No I'll kill him, and make sure he has no way to return. I want us to live without his shadow in the way of our future. Well always be together. Always." Bakura rambled. He was having a particularly bad fit of insanity. I had endured others, some worse some much easier to handle. He wasn't reasonable when he was in a fit.

I sighed I hated these fits, but I guess five thousand years alone in darkness can do that to you. He held me tighter as he continued to ramble. "I miss you black hair, it was so beautiful. Why did the Pharaoh take you from me? I can only have a piece of you back Kania, I'm glad you remember me. I have to kill the pharaoh, he'll take our little one, and we can't have that. I won't let him take any more of my family. Not ever again. Not like Kul Elna."

He continued to ramble a lot of things that made little since to me until he fell asleep. By his grip I knew I wasn't moving until he woke in the morning or unless Ryou took control. I truly hated these fits. I felt Bakura's arms loosening up and realized that Ryou had taken control. "Do you hate Bakura, Ryou?" I asked him.

The question startled him, but I had to know if he was with us or against us.

Ryou looked thoughtful for a long while before he answered. "I don't care much for how Bakura handles things, but I could never hate him. He a part of me, the darkest part, but me none the less, and to hate him is to hate myself. Can you tell me why you asked?"

"Akefia just suffered another break down because he was worried. And I had to know if you cared." I gave a bitter smile. I finally realize something I had been denying. That I still wanted to deny, because it was weakness and strength. I love him. Both of him. "I had to know if another beside me loved him. My lord Bakura."

Ryou's arms were around me in a comforting hug. "Such a silly girl. You finally ready to drag yourself out of denial. I was hoping you'd realize it sooner than later."

That didn't sound like Ryou. Nor did it sound like Bakura, but some how, it was familiar. "Ryou?"

"I am but I ain't, I am both but neither." He said with a bitter smile. "I am what could be, but will never be. I am the combined soul of Ryou Bakura." Neither will remember this when we split back, we never do until we recombine, by synchronization."

We have been like this in your presence before. But you didn't notice, that was to be expected. Soon the pharaoh will bother us no more, and keep Bast close, she is more than meets the eye." He winked at me and gave me a kiss. "We love you Little Thief, we would do anything for your happiness." I didn't know they had combined before but when? And why wouldn't they remember.

"Why have you synchronized?" I asked. He smiled at me, this time the smile was purely Bakura's.

"Because we love you, because we want to protect you Little Thief. You were hurting. So you have to cheer up. Maybe one day we will ceases to be two entities, but that will be a long time yet probably not till the day this body dies. We only ask one thing of you. Love us both together, and separated. We will not deny you."

I can scarcely believe I understood what they meant, but I did. I hope he meant that. I really do.

"I can love them. You have nothing worry about Ryou Bakura." And then he was gone, and Ryou's adorable face blinked up at me in confusion.

"This is new," He commented. He grabbed the millennium ring around his neck staring at it. "I've been locked out of Bakura's soul room" He turned to me. "I think he's still having a fit, and locked himself in to protect us. As asinine as it may seem."

I gave a weak smile. Maybe he did, but somehow, I think it was for another reason. He not logical in his fits.

It was days before I we heard anything from Bakura, then without warning he had sized control from Ryou.

"Keyla." He called out my name in a singsong voice. Bakura hardly ever called me by name, only when it was important, or I had done something he didn't approve, which was actually quite often.

"What is it Bakura? Is something wrong?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

"I have invited the Pharaoh here for a friendly little duel. I want you to have your paintings set up around the room when he comes. He can't remember why I hate him so much so I am going to give him a little reminder. Then I am going to send his soul to the shadow realm." He began to laugh. He was still in a fit. But he was somewhat lucid; maybe I could snap him out of it.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to invite the enemy to your base of operations? Your home?" I asked slowly. I had no actual memories from my past life, but Kania's feelings on certain people have carried over, and she both hated and feared the Pharaoh. I still have no idea why, but I have murderous impulse when I'm near him. It easy enough to control but it is very annoying. I am trying to give the image of a defenseless girl, not a violent one. Although by nature I am a violent person. A very violent person.

Bakura look at me the sanity slowly returning to his eyes, it seems I have finally gotten through to him. Thank Ra! Damn it I mean Thank god. "I have never had a fit that lasted that long." Then he grabbed me resting his head firmly on my stomach. "Your right, I'll have to reschedule the duel to some other time, something far more important has come up." It was that sentence that told me the combined Ryou Bakura was right. That he loved me. I harden my resolved. It was now or never. I just had to reach out, and let go.

"Lord Bakura." He shifted his head so he looking at me. "I love you." Then I turned my head away from him as if I was ashamed, even though I wasn't. I felt his hand gentle pull my face to look at him.

"Is it true?" he asked me softly. I swallowed; this could go one of two ways.

"Yes, I love the entity known as Ryou Bakura."

"Does that mean you love both of us?" He asked there was definitely something in his eyes as he spoke, but I could not decipher it. Why could I never read his emotions, everyone else was an open book, but not him.

I nodded slowly, and shifted my eyes away from his again.

"That's good. I would not have cared if you just love a piece of the whole, that being me, but it's better to love all of me." Then he kissed me, but this was different than all the other times I had been kissed by him. It was gentle and arousing without being rough. Bakura picked me up, and made his way to the bed room. This night was going to be different from the others.

**Omake.**

Keyla looked at the small test in her had that verified she was pregnant. Bakura was also looking over her shoulder as she scowled, and threw the test across the room.

"So what was the result?" Bakura asked. Keyla turn to Bakura and deadpanned.

"congratulations you're a daddy."

Keyla was pleasantly surprised to when she heard a thump. Bakura was out cold.

"Pussy, I guess even the great King of Thieves cowers at the thought of being a poppa."

Noriykoi: Yep I couldn't resist. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Noriykoi: Okay this chapter is a recap of the story in Bakura point of view, I wanted to explore his thoughts on their relationships, but I think he is a little out of character. Oh well creative licenses. I would like to hear my reader thought on if he is out of character or not so I can figure out how to fix it. Thanks for listening to my rant.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. Do I look rich?

Chapter Ten: Bakura

I remember the day I met my Little Thief in this modern world, very well. She bumped into me, knocking us both to the ground, then started apologizing profusely. If I had been a normal person, I would not have seen trough her ploy. I almost missed her taking my host's wallet as it was. I admitted to myself that she was good, useful. I was almost trying to convince myself to keep her around.

I hadn't recognized her. I only saw an extremely useful pawn, but I should have recognized her immediately, regardless of the fact she had blonde hair instead of the black I was used to. I was attracted to her though, perhaps it was meant as a hint on who she was to me. Attracted to her or not, I would not take her against her will, or at least I didn't plan to until she asked me, sarcastically, if I was going to punish her by raping her. I decided then her body would be used to relive some of my frustrations, after all I hadn't had sex in over five thousand years.

I ended up striking a deal with her, well more like me demanding her services in exchange for her life. When we met back up with Malik, I learned she had some sort of immunity to the Millennium Items. Not full immunity of course, but Malik could not control her like he did with most of his minions, it pissed him off, and amused him at the same time, but to me it mad her far more valuable. I had thought of my Kania then, I didn't know why, just that Keyla's mannerisms reminded me of her, and that I had to make her mine. I thought I would enjoy her screams, but I didn't, I felt weak in that moment, but I still let Malik beat her to a pulp.

He infiltrated the Pharaoh's posy with out any problems, and Kania played her part beautifully. I was enraged when she told me of the cracked rib she got from Malik. I shouldn't have been. I was the one who let him beat her. I took my anger out on her, but she just smiled at me and held up the Pharaoh's wallet. I found that amusing, he was still horrible at noticing the obvious. Then she opened that damn laptop, and stole a bit of money form the stupid former priest. I felt very proud in that moment and I truly didn't know why just that I did.

I dragged her out of the hospital the next day, in order to enter my self into the Battle City Tournament. I also tried to enter Keyla, but she proved to be useless with dueling. I was once aging reminded of my Kania. Kania while having enough raw magic to level a city, had not control, and even the simplest of spells would blow up in her face.

Since I felt I had to make Keyla mine, I left my mark on her once we were on Kaiba's blimp, which I still curious to why we're dueling on a blimp, but that a question that is going to have to be left unanswered. I found out she was anemic after that incident. Severely anemic if the way she fainted after losing a bit of blood, because she sure as hell wasn't squeamish. I also decided I need a more concrete bond so I attempted to make a servant bond with her. This caused her to pass out, so I had to leave her where she lay when it was time for my duel. I was pleasantly surprised when the Ra damned Pharaoh was my first opponent. I lost my duel to the pharaoh, and was separated from my host. I briefly thought about using my new servant, I decided against it. I was not desperate enough to use a female body as it would only be a matter of time before I would be back in Ryou's body.

When I was next truly aware, and back in my body I found the bond pulling at me, and not in a way it was supposed too. I didn't really resist it at the time. I was too disorientated to do anything about it. When I realized what I was doing, I dropped her on to the floor forgetting her injuries for a moment. I studied her truly for the first time since I met her. I realized then she was my Kania, but at the same time she was not, she would never get back what she had lost, but I had decided that it would be enough. Still as soon as I realized who she was I wanted to show off in duel with Marik. That duel did not go as planned. At all!

I spent nearly a week in the shadow realm listening to my host praise the ground she walked on. Which was a good thing; it somehow made him more tolerable. I actually learned he wasn't all that bad. Still a whiny cry baby, but tolerable compared to the rest of the mortals I had to deal with.

I was shocked and angry when I finally managed to return to the living realm. My Little Thief had attempted to kill herself by overdosing on sleeping pills, the doctors said that the chances she would wake up as a fully functional member of society was very slim, but I had a millennium item, she was not going to leave me again. At first I was furious with her for attempting to leave me, but then I learned she was raped. The doctors had no clue who did it only that it was very violent and painful. My fury at her simmered, but the one who raped her, and I had a very good idea of who it was, would not escape my wrath.

I spent most of the following week by her side trying to rouse her from the depts. of her soul. I was so relieved when I finally managed to reach her, thought I did not show it to her, Ryou was doing his own little victory dance. I wasn't very surprised to find he had a crush on her, after all he is the light side of my soul, and both Ryou and Keyla are mine.

I am not so cruel as to deny Ryou Keyla's companion ship, and although I did not originally plan on having her with us for the rest of her life, there is no way I'm going to let her leave now that I know who she is. If all goes according to plan both me and Ryou will be sexually active with her by the year's end. For now, I will give our Little Thief some space as in I won't push for sex, but that will only be until I feel I have giving her enough time to get over her rape.

The following weeks after her release from the hospital I will admit to being a little over protective and jealous of that damn laptop of hers, but it was in those weeks I got to know more about her. In so many little ways she was just like Kania, but in others I saw she was different person. I fell in love all over, I hadn't decided at that point if I was going to complete the bond, or not. I really shouldn't, if I loved Kania at all I should let her go, but I'm selfish, and lonely. I had decided to complete the bond with her, but I wanted her to make the first move. Well my wishes were granted, and I might have helped along the process with the incomplete bond. Nothing like a little nudge here and there to get the ball rolling so to say.

I knew I had to tell her everything after we finished the ceremony that had begun five thousand years ago. I had to tell her that she could never leave me. And she accepted it just fine until I let it slip that it was possible for the incomplete bond to be broken. She was enraged that I didn't give her that choice, even if she would have bonded with me regardless. Kania was like that too. Keyla decided to let me sleep alone that night, and to an extent I understand. But I needed to apologize for being a jerk, at least in Keyla's mind, without actually saying anything. I decided on a cat. Cats were a sacred animal in Egypt and all were taught to care for them, that included me so that was one of the reasons I felt that cats were an excellent choice, and it would give my Little Thief a companion besides me.

I found the perfect kitten at a local pet store, and she was also one of Egyptian descent by the way the vestiges of shadow magic clung to her form. Bast would be the perfect name for her. When I arrived back it was getting close to the morning hours, and I put the sleeping Bast next to Keyla. I went to sleep soon after that letting Ryou; he had been bitching and whining all day, out. He has grown a back bone since Keyla came in to his life. I not really sure it's a good thing, but Keyla's been working on corrupting him to the side of darkness, and she's good at it too.

I woke the next morning to Keyla's voice asking about Bast, and Ryou reply had me on edge, I was not skulking! Of course Ryou quickly put everything together, and started to yell at me. Yep, Keyla's had a positive influence on him. Then he mentioned her becoming pregnant and that he was too young to be a father. Maybe by this era's standers, but not by mine. Of course when I had her I wasn't thinking that she could get pregnant. My Kania couldn't, but I guess that's just another difference between them.

I listened to Ryou rant at me, and made comments where I thought appropriated, I should have kept my mouth shut. Then he wouldn't have screamed so loud and girlish that the building next door could hear him.

One of the comments about school stuck with me, I saw it as an opportunity to keep my Little Thief close, and he believed it was for her own good, so we had her enroll herself into Ryou's classes. The bond told me that she really didn't want to go, but would fallow my orders. I did know that she would get revenge for it regardless, so I wanted to be prepared. Not that it would do much good; she's as viscous as a jackal fallowing a blood trail.

It was weeks later that we went shopping, and do I ever love shopping. I know Keyla wasn't too pleased with it, especially when I took her into Cato's. That place has some great styles. She was so thankful to leave, I actually made us stay longer because she did not like it and her repressed anger was a turn on. Anyways our next stop was hot topic which ended up a disaster as we ran in to the Ra damned pharaoh. She glared at me when we challenged each other, but placed herself as far away from the duel as possible, letting me know where'd she would be at when I finished.

It was disappointing that I lost, but it wasn't a shadow duel so it wasn't a big deal. Originally my plan was to turn it in such a duel, but Keyla would be left alone for a while if I lost. I was very upset when she ignored me, instead preferring to read her book. Well at least I was until I realized she was jealous. That just made me smug. I knew she would more than likely deny that she was jealous, but that's to be expected. She is a very proud individual. That one of the many traits that makes her, well her. I was pleasantly surprised when she admitted that I was right. Oh happy day. Then she thanked me, now that took the cake. I scoffed at her putting up a front. It was nice to know something of what she thought of me. I couldn't keep a small smile of my face, but I don't think she noticed, at least I didn't until she smiled back at me. Such a beautiful smile.

The next day was her first day of school, and the moment she saw the Pharaoh and his cheerleaders, she began to mumble treats at me and my host under her breath. Some of which made me cringe, and other that were not atomically possible.

Then the pharaoh's women came to ask Keyla if she was okay. She responded by pretending not to remember ever meeting her. Which was actually very plausible, I decided to play along, but I never got the chance. Ryou beat me to it. She probably thought it was me, but it wasn't. I just think he wants back on her good side. Tea slinked back to her seat, and out of hearing range as soon she heard about Malik. Figures she's back down. She thanked us, and Ryou asked why she hated the pharaoh's poesy so much.

She gave Ryou a pitying look. Then proceeded to tell him he was naïve, but would learn in time. I agreed full heartedly, uh, right I don't have a heart unless you count Ryou's. Being a spirit has some sever disadvantages.

I had dozed off during the day, school was boring after all, but was woken by Ryou running into my soul room, and begging me to save him from Keyla. I wonder why she was acting so terrifying to my host, because she usually likes him. Then she said one word that made understand. I still can't believe how long she can hold a grudge. It made me smack my head. Bad idea because my Little Thief found it funny, and threatening her with the shadow realm only had her laughing harder. She probably knows I won't carry out that threat, but still it a matter of principal.

Of course she made it up to us. It was very pleasurable. Smirk.

Months flew by and we settled into a routine. That was until it was discovered, to Ryou's horror and my delight, that Keyla was pregnant. I went in to over protective mode as Ryou called it. He thinks I was being unreasonable. I made Keyla pull out of school, and restricted most of the things she use to do. But it was also a test for Keyla, which she passed with flying colors before she finally snapped. And snap she did. I still resisted the urge to cover my genital whenever I hear the words lemon and salt, she has a very active mind for torture.

After her outburst I lifted most of the restrictions put in place. I still wouldn't let her leave the apartment without me; it was a very dangerous world after all for a woman caring a child. Ryou still says it was unreasonable. Not in my mind, Kania would probably call me an over protective bastard, but she had died because I let her out of my sights. I would not let that happen again.

She began to paint; I didn't know what she was painting until I found a picture of us five thousand years ago. It made me feel ecstatic that she remember even a little of her past. It also set me into a fit from what Ryou and Keyla told me. It not my fault I'm not completely sane. I blame five thousand years of darkness trapped in the millennium ring with brief periods of emergence.

I awoke from my fit days later, and only after she said something to shock me followed by a confession of love. I didn't know she loved me. I asked if it was true. She nodded to my shyly before saying she love both me and my host. I was high as a kite so to say. And that night was the best sex the three of had ever had because Ryou finally let me share the sensations with him. We were one soul after all. He is what I could be in a different setting, but me none the less. And while I won't say the words to Keyla I know Ryou will.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Noriykoi: Okay, so I lied. My inspiration for this story has run dry so I went ahead and condensed the plot, and left it open for a sequel, but first I have to do a prequel so I should have the first chapter of prequel up by the end of next week, so my loyal reader enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But one day… I will still own nothing.

Chapter Eleven: Son of Bast

I woke in cold darkness. I had just had one of the best nights of my life and I wake up in a cold and dark place. Well that just sucks. I wonder where here was exactly, although I had a pretty good idea, and I didn't like it. Why was I in this place? Surely Bakura didn't send me here, and if he did... Well I have salt and lemon juice hidden under our bed. Insert evil laughter here.

"You have done well, young one." Well a big disembodies voice, there goes my Bakura theory, and I was so looking forward to torturing him.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, politely too. Well polite for me anyway.

The voice chuckled; once again I am some higher beings amusement. Shit! I just admitted, even if it was in my head, that Bakura was a higher being. I am so glad he didn't hear me or the teasing would never stop. I mean seriously, you admit anything to Bakura in confidence and he will use it against you. I learned my lesson the first time I confided in him, but the is to be expected, he is a psychotic maniac after all, but he's my psychotic maniac, and I couldn't be happier at the lovely chaos we cause. The world will fear us. Ma ha ha.

"You have heard of me, I am known to my worshipers as Ra. My brothers and I brought you back to this world. We were disappointed with the pharaoh's actions against you, but we could not find it within or selves to be angry with him. Only sad that he and Bakura have lock them selves in an eternal battle. The only person we were enraged with was Aknadin for orphaning a son of the gods and creating those accursed Millennium Items."

I was shocked. The gods did not want the creations of the Millennium Items, but hadn't the pharaoh said the gods had given their blessings. Wait I wasn't there, how do I know that unless…

"That right young one. In this realm what little that clung to your soul, even after cleansing come to the surface, but you were never cleansed properly in the first place. It is one of the reasons we bargained for your return to our domain. That and Bast begged us to give her son his wife back. I could never deny my sister anything."

I blinked. What were they talking about? They had bargained for my return to this realm, and it almost sounded like they were saying Bakura was born from a goddess, or was he just favored by Bast? Wait! Were they reading my mind just a minuet ago? Isn't any thing sacred any more? Actually no it's not, why do I even ask? These are gods that toy with peoples lives for entertainment. Well I really can't comment on that, I do it too.

I heard a feminine giggle. "Yes to all you questions, daughter in law." A very beautiful woman materialized in front of me. She had long white hair, and her eyes, even though they had slit pupils, like a cat, were a very familiar shade of purple. The same shade I swore up in down in my mind that I thought Bakura's should be.

I was stunned by the woman's unearthly beauty, and asked in a whispered voice. "You are Bast?"

She laughed an enchanted laugh. "Yes young one, my brothers and I have been watching you very closely, although I have been watching you for far longer. You are a miracle worker, Akefia hasn't been as happy as he is now since before my mortal death, but I guess that to be expected, with his soul mate giving him a child he could not have in times past. All he ever truly wanted was a family, and you are giving him just that. I hated leaving him to fend for himself in the harsh environment of ancient Egypt, but I could not return to the mortal realm in corporal from until after fifty mortal years had past, and by that time Akefia was already trapped within the Millennium Ring. I did what I could to protect him, and I did more for him as a goddess that I could as his mother."

"I don't understand." I said to Bast. I truly didn't under stand, but she just laughed at my declaration of confusion. "You're saying that you birthed Bakura as a mortal woman, does that mean he's a Demi- god or something?"

Bast smiled at me, her very sharp canines showing. I shivered, that expression was way too Bakura to me, it was also a good motivator to say that she was indeed his mother. She came up to me, pulling me in to a hug her clawed hands resting on the small bump that was just beginning to grow. Protective instincts that I never knew I had flared up at her touch, but then I relaxed, if she was going to hurt me or my baby she would have done so already. Besides she is technically the child's paternal grandmother. Oooh… I used a big word.

"Yes young one, Akefia is indeed a Demi-god; one who has no idea how to tap into that power, but you will help, because I can not. As long as you are bound to my son, you have my blessings. I want you to give him this ring." She pulled out a very beautiful ring. "My son is currently possessed by the demon Zorc who has been suppressing his true abilities since my mortal death. Also Aknadin's fault. Even though he is a descendent of the gods, he has long since fallen from our grace, we can not save him from Zorc, his blood is to thin, but Akefia blood is strong, and already fights Zorc's influence. For you, my son would do anything for you. This ring I am giving you will help him shed the last of Zorc's influence from him. This would also protect the young one that grows within you womb." Her hand gently brushed across my stomach in a very smoothing motion.

My baby is in danger from this Zorc demon or what ever, over my cold dead unmoving body. If what she says is true than… Its best not to think about any out comes but success. I have to succeed. Failure is not an option at this point, and why am I thinking in those terms, must be the vestiges of my past life.

"My son is growing worried since your body in the mortal realm will not wake as long as you are here." She placed the ring in my hand. "When ever you need to talk to me, speak to the feline that bears my name. She is a servant of mine. I will see you again young one. It is only a matter of time, something I have a lot of." Then it felt like I was falling, falling through space before all went still.

"Keyla wake up!"

My eyes snapped opened to Bakura's worried face. I sat up feeling something round and smooth in the palm of my hand, the ring that Bast had giving me gleamed innocently at me. It wasn't a dream. I'm not that surprised. If magic is real than why not gods?

"Good morning Bakura." I said still in aw that I had met a gods, and goddess. Bakura growled at me. Well good to know he was worried.

"Good morning! Is that all you have to say considering I have been trying to wake you for the last twenty minuets. I thought something horrible had happened to you and the baby, but you just get up and say good morning!"

"Were you worried?" I asked. I already knew that he was but I wanted to see what he would say.

"Of course I was worried… By Ra I can't believe I just admitted that out loud." He turned to glare at me. "Why were you pretending to be all, but dead?" His eyes narrowing

"I wasn't pretending. Your mother decided she wanted to have a talk with me."

Bakura stopped breathing, or at least it seemed like it, as he looked at me in aw. Then he snarled at me. I knew then that he did not believe me. "Don't lie. She was not among the spirits of Kul Elna. She moved on, unlike the rest of the village."

"I'm not lying. She pulled my conscience to the realm of the gods. Your mother was never mortal. She had just taken the form of one." I snarled right back at him. His eyes narrowed even father as he pinned me to the bed. His hands were almost crushing my wrist in there grip. "Oh and just what exactly was she if she was not mortal?" His voice sent chills down my spine. I gulped. I have never been as scared of Bakura as I was at this moment. Still I knew he would not hurt me, physically at least, mentally however was a whole other playing field.

"The goddess Bast, in mortal form. She told me that after her mortal form was destroyed she could not return to earth in corporal form until fifty years had past, and by that time…"

"I had already been sealed to the Millennium Ring. You speak the truth then, the rule of five has been lost to the sands of time, but I remember my mother telling it to me as a young child. She was always telling me stories of the gods, and their rules." He said, his grip on my wrists loosing as he seemed to withdraw in to another world. I knew he was remembering.

I laid there for a few moments, before I felt something wet drop on to my face. Was Bakura crying? Then he buried his head into my shoulder. "What did she say to you?" His voice was shaky as best.

"She wanted me to give you something, a ring to be exact. It's in my hand right now if you want it." He sat up getting off of me, and if it weren't for the fact my shoulder was wet I would not have known he had been crying just seconds earlier. He held out his hand and I placed the ring in it.

He examined the ring very closely for a couple of minuets before he placed it on his finger. Then there was a flash of light, and Bakura had disappeared. If this was her intent, then why didn't she just do so earlier, unless… Zorc prevented her from doing so. The ring was a bridge then. I laid back down; I was still very sleepy, like I hadn't gotten any sleep at all during last night. I probably hadn't, since I was brought to the realm of the gods. I couldn't do anything to help Bakura right now and I was so sleepy. Perhaps it would be a good idea to sleep for now.

I woke sometime later with Bakura back in the room with me. He was looking at me with an expression I had never seen on his face, but he did not say a word. He brought his hands to my face, as if I was the only thing in this world. He kissed me softly at first than dominating.

"My Little Thief, you have brought me such good fortune."

"Bakura? What going on? I don't understand." He blinked; his eyes were like that of a cat. And violet. What the hell did Bast do to him?

"My mother has rid me of Zorc, she has explained every thing to me, but even without Zorc's influence the Pharaoh still has to die, he took you from me after all, and that is not allowed."

"What about Ryou? How is he taking this?" Bakura smirked at me. Some how I have a feeling I'm not going to like his news.

"Ryou and Bakura do not exist as two separate entities no more, but as one. Zorc prevented us from merging. Now we are one. A god on the mortal plain, and one day we will rule this world." He said. So he is neither Ryou nor Bakura, but a different person entirely. That explained why he was acting so weird. "I love you, I would lay the world down at your feet if you so desired."

"What did Bast do to you to complete you?" Seriously what had she done? Ryou Bakura's eyes flashed, and a cat like grin crossed his face.

"Mother is kind and giving. She fixed my soul to it original form of one entity. This is who I was five thousand years ago, before the pharaoh split both his and my soul sending our lighter half's to be cleansed and reincarnated, and leaving the darkness and memories sealed within the Millennium Items. I don't need the ring anymore, the abilities I inherited from mother far surpass the capabilities of the Millennium Items, so I will pass it to you. As a plus it will confuse the pharaoh and his court when he see you wearing it and not I."

Then in one fluid movement the Ring was around my neck. When I felt nothing from the ring I knew he spoke the truth. We would rule the world, something I always wanted to do. I felt a smirk cross my lips as I kissed him.

"Ruling the world sound like fun. So when do we start." He smiled down at me. We would be happy wouldn't we? We should the gods have giving there blessings. The world was ours to do as we pleased.

"As soon as the lady wishes."

Noriykoi: I might as well give you my reasoning for making Bakura the son of a Goddess. Okay here it goes

I based my decision to make Bakura the son of Bast because of two main reasons. One his hair and two I like Bast. Now to pick apart the main reason. It is said that the Pharaoh is a direct descendent or Ra, and Atemu's hair was not what you would call natural so I figured and one who didn't have a natural hair color in Ancient Egypt were son or daughters of a god or goddess. There had to be more gods who had children with mortals, because entire lines of the royal family got wiped out from time to time in ancient Egypt. So yes in my head Bakura Atemu and Kisara are children of the gods just because their hair ain't natural.

Now for he rule of five. I'm embraced to say I got the idea from Inuyasha. Here's my example. Kagome at 15 get pulled in to the past 500 years and frees a demon that has been in an enchanted sleep for 50 years. Thus I call it the rule of 5


End file.
